Serene Blood
by xSorceress
Summary: If you like lemon. Then this is the fic for you. WARNING. STRONG LANGUAGE. It’s seriously rated M for a reason. KaixOC, TalaxOC, TysxHil, MariahxMystel, etc. …
1. Chapter 1

Hey what's up people!!! It's the kid on her way to becoming a fan fic legend! Yeah baby hail to the queen!!! Whoa, better lay off the sugar a little!! Well I'm **xSorceress**, he-he-he well anyways whatever!!! Before I start this fic I must warn you this contains fuckin like hell .Did you know if you say **book **with '**oo**' pronounced as you say it in **food**, it actually means **boobs** in **Bangla**, he-he-he… just a little heads up this fic is gonna contain some **Bangla** in it but I'll translate it in the end of the crappie **sweat drop** I mean chappie!!! Well but I hope you guys don't think its crappie!!!!

In this fic, it's about **The Great and Almighty Kai Hiwatari, my OC and Tyson** and the rest of them in the underground world of earth, the central underground city filled with creatures unknown come to put their balls where they're mouths are and fight till a knock out and into the medi point, in thecitynamed** "Saiyans" **(yeah, I took that from Dragon Ball Z so deal with it!! It's such a cool word!!!)It's an** underground city around the area of what used to be France in the year 5997**. They fight in different tournaments to gain money, fame, glory and shit. But in the end of every year there's a huge tournament which takes place in the most famous stadium, **"Décès Chambre", "Death Chamber" **in** French** and the winner of that becomes the champ and is crowned the name '**Saboteur' **meaning** 'bringer of destruction'**. He will be a kind of fighting god, worshipped by women, and envied by other men, you get the shit, who gets the royal treatment, ya know. Too bad last time a woman almost won it, but lost in the last battle against the raining champ Tyson Takao or should I say a girl of only 15!! **Joyeta Lin** (Yes I did use my own name, and my personality, just for fun) and at that time women were not really into competing in that but merely to watch but even though, the game was brutal and they didn't want to chip a nail so. When I think of the city of **Saiyans, **I think of glitz, glamour, glory, blood, sweat, tears, money, sex, & drugs, etc… you get the point.

In the fic, Kai is **18** and I've put him with OC, I think you know who. Kai is the new kick ass guy in Saiyans. He has two accomplices mainly **Tala** and **Brian**. Yeah, that was obvious. I'll add stuff that you need to know about that particular chapter before the chapters like this ok and just go with the flow, Tala is **19** & like himself and Brian is **17** & a man-whore, anyways **money **in the underground world is **sohan**. Sorry that the chaps are so short though.

**WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON, STRONG LANGUAGE, IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON!!!!**

Some key things you need to know for the fic,

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter One

**A Stone, a Wolf and a Whoremonger**

_**The crowds were like animals following the steel cages, heartening his name, banging against the earth akin to the apocalypse was fronting. The dome lights of the small cell blinded the two figures within the cage. The heat resembling the molten lava of the sun, that surpassed the air, poisoning the breeze allowing drips of liquid to flow south over the bodies. The majesty of the moment was enormous but the better was victorious, as no one seemed to have sadly predicted. Blood splattered in front of him, he could only look away as the poor, nearly dead man reduced to the soil after his fatal blow to the man's abdomen. The deed was inclusive and it was over. "Put strength over guilt" was the only sentence his days ever revolved around. **_

'_**LOOOOOOOOOOOKKSSSSS LIKE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAVE A WINNNNNNER!!!!!! THE NEW CHALLENGER, KAI HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_

"Man! I can't believe that guy actually thought he could win!" Brian barked over the Saiyans known obliterating wind as he counted the earnings. "About 1226 sohan, not bad, at least we have enough to put some grub in our stomachs for the day! Anyways Ka-………………"Brian's mouth gaped as a leggy blonde with over-sized breasts sauntered their way, his gaze followed her movement until she was a speck in the suffocating crowd of the downtown area. "Man I love Saiyans! Why the fuck didn't we come here before!!! Hey!!!!! Are you two corpses even paying attention to me?!"

"Give me the sohan Brian, you can barely watch your ass let alone keep the money" Tala alleged in his trade mark ice death tone and rushed the sohan from his grasp then planting it in his pockets.

"Hey!!!!!!! You can't say that to me you fuckin gay prick!!!"

Tala didn't even trade glances at the grey purplish haired body adjacent to him, he merely restored to situating his hands in his pockets once again closing his eyes, facing the damp ground identical to the stone to the left of his side. Oh, but the thing is, this stone had arms and legs, and exploited them in the most extraordinary traditions, bending through gravity and space. His occurrence was hard, cold and emotionless as a stone, but his body and heart was a flame, a blazing inferno of forte. This stone even has a name ……………

"Kai say something to Tala already!!"

A silent moment of wind later……

"Kai back me up, I will knock his fuckin teeth out if he keeps fuckin talking to me like that!!!" Brian roughly tripping on the cracked part of the cement of the side-walk.

"I'd like to see you try" Tala blankly, never separating from that emotionless expression, spoke without hesitation.

"Alright you two love birds, seeing that you two will fuck each other pretty soon, and I wouldn't want to hurt your beloved little wolf Kai, I won't!" With that said Brian tried to knock a cheap shot at Tala's complexion but was defeated with the evanescent movement of Tala's arm that seized the fist, devastating it like nothing. Brian yelled in agony under the immense power of the 'little wolf'. Tala grimly smirked.

"Let go Tala, you're crushing my fist!!!!!!!!"

"That's the point you moron"

"Let go of him Tala" Kai letting go of his meditation for the sake of his mentality of the two idiots he was forced to share existence with.

"Fine"

"Man! You just got lucky Tala!! The next time I swear I'll make you dead!" Brian examining his hand, observing the fingers "If anything's broken, you're paying for my operation! And the three million other girls who won't be fucked up cuz you broke it!" Brian scowling at the wolf, shaking off the incredible pain from his fist. _'Well at least now we know Tala's the guy and Kai's the girl' _

They were nearing the building where they were going to inhabit for quite sometime. A brothel inn where mostly fighters of diverse low-class, middle-class clans' occupied space, every inn was also a brothel in Saiyans; it's just the way of living. No one protests so it doesn't bother anyone that much like it used to in the years of 2000 to 3500, now it was the most customary but soothing act in a days work. The mentality of the human race has grown and evolved to a state where other people are suffering is the only matter worth conceiving in front of a person's eyes. It's a bit sickening but its reality. A reality derived from us I should add.

The three men stepped to the counter to accept their three separate keys, as the prostitutes closed on their new customers. They were keeping scarcely any blotch of clothing to shield their bodies, but that's the business, isn't it? They were disappointed to perceive the redhead and two toned blue majority not even wince to their nearly begging faces nor breasts but looked pass the swarming dancers into their respected dorms. Leaving Brian with his arms by now occupied with the notion of the foursome he was to receive at midnight.

……………………………that night…………

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night, shining with the light from the sun,_

_The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one,_

_Makes me think the way you act with me, you do favors then rapidly, _

_Just turn around and just start asking me, _

_About things that you want back from me, I'm sick of the tension, I'm sick of the hunger, _

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this, find another place to feed your greed, while I find a place to rest,_

_I wanna be in a another place, I hate when you say you don't understand,_

_I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head………………_

(Linkin Park- 'A Place for My Head' and the song continues…)

The man lay on the sheets of the small bed, grabbing the ass of the two naked bodies approaching both sides of him, poking in and out of their already widened assholes. He smirked as the third one climbed on top of him, de-clothing him from head to toe. She then began to french him, letting her tongue tease within the barriers of his mouth which was united by the other two women beside him alternating it into a four person kiss. They attacked the neck, suffocating the skin of the man in synchronized form. He merely moaned in pleasure which was soon turned into utter deliria as one again frenched his entire face, another taking a taste plus bite at his chest to stomach while the last licked the cunning ejaculation off his bulging sex, flavoring his thighs as well. They performed the work simultaneously almost assembling it in to a dance………

The living corpse was dead in body but only explored in his thoughts but there was only one thing in the mind of a stone that watched the moonlight bathe the walls of the small but sturdy compartment called a room……………saboteur. He merely clutched onto the fading white cloth above, covering his bare chest, numbing to the injury he received in battle earlier………

Judging by the slight ruffles on both sides of the pale perfect nose, the reflection of the strands of long red locks slowly hiding his face couldn't hold back the utter disgust and disappointment in his brothers cries in the room next to his. He no longer could stand the noises of deliria which resulted in the suffocation of the side of the wolf's head with a hard pillow, forcing the moaning to drown out of his ears to fall asleep………

Well that was chapter One!!! I forgot to mention I made **Tala** and **Brian brothers**. Just a little twist to all this anyways, please **review** and **review**!!!!!!! I'm desperate for'em dude!!!!!! I hope it wasn't too much but I think I suck at lemons so please tell me how I did!!!!! Pretty please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are the debut of **Joyeta Lin**. I'm gonna write the things so here it goes. She's like me so meaning you have no idea how she is. A mix of a lot of things like she is **loving** and **caring**, has a **close link to family**. She has a bit of **an attitude**, a **vixen,** **floozish**, but still has **morals**. Never can stand being **second best**, **smart**, **clever**, a bit of an **ego maniac** but still **thoughtful**. **Abnormal**, and isn't so easily **impressed**, gets easily **pissed **but hardly **drops a tear** **nor shows it**, carrying on the name of **man-killer**, her mind is always **calculating **and **thinking constantly**. She likes finding the **weakness **in someone first then attacks. She is **obsessed** with being **the best** at anything she does. She's a bit **funny**, loves a good laugh, and loves taking life to the **extreme**. She is an extremely **loyal friend & company**, **psychotic but loyal**. Appearance…an average body, she has **smooth, silky, tannish brown** skin with a **yellowish glow**. Her height is quite tall for a **15** year old, **5'6**. A **punk** type style with a **punk hair doo** like the one of the girl with the black hair in the video of "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet for My Valentine. **Black hair** with **pink cutesy lips** and a **cutesy type face**. The **most beautiful** thing about her is her **mysterious, pitch black eyes** with **long eyelashes** and **perfect eyebrows**.

Well in my fic, she is apart of the most **high class** family of **fighters** in Saiyans. **The Lin Legacy**, derived from where used to be Bangladesh to which now is a vast desert, immigrated North to Europe, the **four boys** in the **Lin family** also known as "**The Tigers of Lin**" consists of **Garland, Brooklyn, Rei and Lee**, but the thing is, **The Tigers of Lin are the fighters**, as in the **sisters** of the family also known as "**The Roses of Lin**" are **the prostitutes, whores, sluts, hookers, etc**, of the family business, "**The Petals of Mysterious Midnight**" the most elegant, exclusive, important, finest and best **brothel inn **in **Saiyans**. The three sisters are the **jewels** of the place, consisting of **Joyeta, Ming-Ming, and Mariah**, as in **Rei** & **Mariah** love each other as brother and sister because I've paired her up with **Mystel**. For the first time she's not paired with **Rei** and never will be! Mwhu-wa-wa-wa! And its family tradition that the **sisters **are the **jewels** and the **brothers** are the **fighters**, not until **Joyeta**, rather loving the thrill of fighting a little bit more than fucking, unlike her sisters, stepped against tradition but ended in disappointment when she lost to **Tyson**, but life goes on and she continues fighting and fucking all at the same time, mostly fucking, gotta keep those family traditions! **sweat drop** But her older brother **Brooklyn** is the one who trained her secretly and she has a lot of respect for him, but now the secrets out and all of **Saiyans** know. But her brothers understand and kind of accept the fact of their dear baby sister, **Joyeta** being the **youngest** of the family, as long as she keeps continuing the job as **jewel** of their **family brothel** as well, keeping family first. But her **father**, not so pleased, argues continuously with **Joyeta **saying her place is in the **brothel** and only the **brothel**. **Father, daughter conflict**. Well now enjoy the chapter!!!!!! I hope you guys like Joyeta and please tell me what you think of her, whether she goes well with Kai or not. I know this is waaaay desperate but please I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!

Yeah the whole prostitute, being fucked all the time, wanted by every man around her part and physical appearance is the part where she is _**not**_ anything related to me, not even close!!!! But I wouldn't mind the whole being wanted by every guy part!!!! Yeah, I really need to lay off that sugar!!!!! Now anyways on with the chapter!!!

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Two

**The Petals of Mysterious Midnight**

'_I could only pinpoint the slush of saliva and skin teasing each other, ominous to the point of where the only cause of expression is to merely drown in the emotion. This drive, of a being is so disgusting that it actually portraits a beauty in it, so being oblivious to one's success is quite unnecessary because in these times, a body can't indulge within the barriers of ecstasy without the fear of adapting the notion that your power is obsolete. That is why a jewel, a mistress of grace, elegance and beauty, should never let her guard down, and should always rule over during the course of time when she is untwined in the…'_

"Man I really need to stop getting wasted; I can barely lift my head."

'_Where was I in this thing again……Oh yeah……during the course of…'_

"What are you doing?" Spoke a man of his late teens with a lovely tan majority, grey locks, and a rare ruby chrysalis on his forehead.

"Oh nothing just reading mother's diary, father wants us to read it in her honor in the speech we have to give for mother's first anniversary death day, how sweet of father really, how incredible it would be to listen on and on how his own wife was banged by so many other men during their marriage" I spoke without regret, as I tossed the little black book in front of my bed.

"Joyeta, you should cherish that book, it will help you with being a jewel, at least have some respect for it"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I get the same thing from Mariah alone, don't need it from you too Garland"

"And you should watch your mouth when you speak of father like that, if he knows-……"

"What?! He can't hurt me more than he already has, plus mother-…"

"Mother was the most precious jewel in our family's legacy, as a jewel you should worship her and be proud that you're her daughter and bare that sigil, on your arm," The sigil was our family's trademark, a kind of tiger with roses everywhere and bloody swords, daggers and stuff like that and every person who carried their last name as Lin, had it tattooed on their arm, "For fucks sake, just give father a break, you know how much more you need to be here in the brothel after mother died, and you know how much you have to live up to instead of driving our legacy right into the ground"

"Relax dear brother; I'm not going to do anything worth hurting what this family is, ok, I'm not that vile or am I that stupid"

"Look, don't get me wrong Joyeta, I love you baby sister but I just want peace again……ok……whatever………………… Don't you have a show to do?"

"Yes I do…" I loved teasing, so I maneuvered closing into Garland's ear, smirking, "And I wouldn't want you to strain more, then a grey hair may pop up" I slowly plucked a wad of his natural grey hair into my grasp, waving it back and forth, infront of my brother's eyes, "O wait, you already have grey hair, guess you're already **bura**" My smirk changed into a huge grin, as I caressed the strands of hair against his cheek, then throwing it at his chest and walked passed him, crashing my shoulder against his for the final piece, still grinning, with my last words, "Anyways, my people are waiting for me brother, later"

_Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe; sometimes I need you to stay away from me!_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know; somehow I need you to go!_

_Don't stay! Forget all memories, forget all possibilities,_

_What you were changing me into, just give me myself back and don't stay!_

_Forget all memories, forget all possibilities,_

_Just take all your things I snatched form you, just give me myself back and don't stay!_

_Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well, sometimes I just feel like shredding up myself!_

_Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know; somehow I need to be alone!_

_Don't stay! Forget all memories, forget all possibilities,_

_What you were changing me into, just give me myself back and don't stay!_

_Forget all memories, forget all possibilities,_

_Just take all your things I snatched form you, just give me myself back and don't stay! ..._

(Linkin Park- 'Don't Stay' and the song continues…)

Before I knew it I was on the stage again, the deliberate flashes of the surrounding lights was my only form of air and I began to dance to the heavy metal rock of the band behind me. My curves were battling with the beat of the drums; I shut my eyes and could feel myself give into the melody. My mind, more like my ears didn't take in another sound as I knew about the different comments made about me, it was obvious they remarked revolting things about my body but about the whole match with Takao, I just wish they would grow up and let the past be and move on. But who said I gave up, I'll be back there again in the Décès Chambre to kick ass but that time I'll be saboteur. Whatever, it's just a waste of time sauntering after this; anyways I have a job to do. Being only 15, my world revolves around being enjoyable to the rich and famous, but it's limited as I'm under aged to entertain as in 16. But my season is coming around the bend and I will be legal soon. Until then I dance on stage and private sessions, sing a bit occasionally, cater to the guests, swap saliva a bit, get seriously wasted, and other shit, how my life rocks up to the point when I'll be 16. But my dearest sisters say different, in fact, I remember them counting down the days until they were 16, now they're 17 but probably got fucked 71 times by now, I was being nice, I meant to say 771 times. Don't get me wrong, me and my sisters are as close as well, sisters, but then again, since we are three daughters, little mental competitions on being a better jewel or on who fucked them, do tend to formulate. Now, more than ever but we never let that get to us…………well kinda…

"O man that guy was soo hot, you know the blonde one!" the kitty faced maiden said as she sat in the cushion circle, facing her two best people, munching down on a burrito.

"Which one?!" Ming-Ming having released a bit of interest in the matter, smacking her palm on both our shoulders.

"I don't know his name!" She loosened her neck, "Besides…it's not like I can keep track of all the hot guys that come to me." Mariah's efforts to make it seem as sarcastic as possible turned out to be making it the start of a beautiful new battle.

"O really!? Uhhh………" I could understand Ming-Ming's loss of words, "Same here! I can't believe you actually remembered that he was a blonde, guess you really do like him, don't you Mariah!" Ming-Ming hinted at Mariah's attempts to uplift her stature to be the biggest sluttiest, whory, whore in the nation, the three key things to which I am very confident about in being a jewel, and well that's what I think.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ming-Ming, anyways! Skip this! Let's talk about something else!

The only thing I thought was, _'Here we go again, let the battle begin'_

"What about you Joyeta?! See anyone you like?"

'_Huh? Did I just hear?! On second thought for the first time, the white flags may have been deployed.'_

"**Duur-meh! Oishob khanki chele gula?! Thor matha kharap na-ki?!**" I retorted back at the pinknette. (Please girl! These jigglo dudes?! What are you psychotic or something?!)

"**Bhoole-geshos na-ki raj-kumari? Thui-o-akta beshha!**" Ming-Ming grinned like hell. (Did you forget princess? You're a hooker too!)

I permitted an essence of peace to pass the air, knowing for the fact that she was absolutely, positively, undeniably……………right.

"Whatever. You know, the usual, I just danced on stage like always." I flashed my signature tilted head cutesy smile.

"Yeah, you're barely as hot as Ming-Ming and I, so figures"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"O nothing" Mariah just grinned as Ming-Ming could barely control her laughter.

'_On second thought, the battle is back on baby!'_

"Uh-huh…yeah…ummmm…nothing huh!?" I snatched a pillow and stood up clashing it against Mariah's skull, throwing her off balance thus onto the floor. "How about that for nothing!"

"Oh you are soo dead!" Mariah nor hesitating to pick up a nice cushion herself, and toss it at me with full force.

I simply plunged to the carpet, having changing its course from hitting my head but at Ming-Ming's, I watched the pillow slide down her pretty petite face, the small wads stuffing teased her surrounding air, and you can guess the rest…………before we knew it, stuffing teased everything, in places where we definitely did not need it in. Laughter and fun was our only salvation and it was worth it until the sudden creak of our room door opening, causing a brief pause in our enjoyment.

"Girls please, there are people actually trying to sleep, so keep it down…"

The only reply to the white tiger with extravagant long black locks, to which every female in our family was strictly jealous of, was to be the pillows' new target. As his face bore no expression at all, being much too mature for such behavior only spoke,

"I still am a gentleman, being a man, I don't hit women" letting that be the final sentence of my 17 year old, well meaning but still pri ma donna brother, Rei, before permanently shutting the gap perceived between a wall and a door.

"Well as much as I would hate to admit it, but the dude's right, and the last thing I need is another face off with father" I broke the unbearable silence, picking up the nearly destroyed pillows, placing them in their respected homes.

"Yeah sure goodnight Joy, Ming-Ming"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

**Bura**- old man

Well that's Joyeta for you, I really hope you liked her, please tell me how she is, I really am _**that**_ desperate!!!! Please **review** & **review**!!!! **R & R**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is here; anyways my story has a lot of points of views but mainly, **Kai**, **Joyeta** and **Tyson** ok.

Well, **Tyson **is **19** and is practically worked to death by his **winning crazy**, **ego tripping dictator trainer, manager **and **older brother**, yup, **Hiro **who is **23**. For the first time, I'm actually not going to make Tyson a **moha guunda** (slang for huge bad guy) and make him actually not bad, and everyone in my family hates **Hiro** so, anyways my sis begged me not to make **Tyson** the bad guy and I love her dearly so this ones for you big sis, Tasmiah, a. k. a., **The Lurve Doctor**!

Can people please check out my other **fic** with **Ultra Maniac's Kazi** and **Ayu**, its called "**Bloody Tears**" and it's rated **M **and is in **Romance** genre. Please see what you think of that and tell me if it's ok or whatever, your wish!!

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Three

**Saboteur**

"Faster! Faster! Faster! You're pathetic! Harder! Do it fucking harder!!"

The deafening music of the whistle licked his ears, bringing back all the sick memories. It was dark, he could only sense the friction of the heat emitting from his surroundings, the air was alive and so were the rims of the bodies that pierced the inches of a safe distance. They dropped to the floor, one by one, as liquid revealed in crimson, painted on them like a masterpiece. It was an endless scenario repeated again and again, until to his surprise came to a frightening halt. He never dreamed of catching the melody of the chimes conducting the session to die and be buried for, for the time being.

"That was nearly good enough Tyson! Do you actually think you can stay saboteur with that load of shit that you just displayed, you must have perfection, I must have perfection!"

"I……I, I'm sorry……"

"Just shut up and get dressed, we have a meeting with the WFA." His voice rested out into a normal state at last. (**WFA- World Fighting Association**,yeah I know it's stupid but I had to do it)

"I won't fail you Hiro"

The only response was a simple shrug before permanently exiting the putrid basement of only suffering, it yelled at his dissatisfaction in victorious triumph. It had gotten to him again, the glimpses of another form, of complete and total faith that he had in Hiro is gradually growing more and more distant into space as the blue dragon could only watch as he perished before his master while his master perished another spirit as well…………………

"And where have you been!?"

"I was out, that's all"

"You are so full of crap, I know you're lying!"

"Think whatever you want Hiro, I know what I did and that should be enough for you!" the maiden's voice rose rapidly, sadly so did the anger of the bluenette.

"What did you say to me bitch!?" As he not only grabbed the defenseless victim by the throat but rammed her into the wall, thus creating yet again another set of bruises to her delicate complexion, he went close to her face allowing their foreheads and noses to meet, "Do you remember how you were before I came into your life, scrawny clothes, bones rattled with exhaustion, barely any food, just filth, scum on this earth!"

"Just let go of me!" She only looked down as a drop of transparent agony fell down her cheek, "Please…you're hurting me…"

The man only peered at the beauty before the pleasure of each other's taste fulfilled them whole, she may have despised this fucking bastard to the edges of suicide but a force, a drive deep within her wanted him, wanted him badly, her legs never refused his hands, her tongue never refused his face, her demons never refused his touch, it all felt so horrible that it actually sometimes causes a crypt smile across her jaw. The girl merely surrendered as she always does, and always will, her moaning surpassed the atmosphere like a serpent and into the different dorms of the late victorian style mansion which denotes to the ears of a sober blue dragon that could only look down while he fastened his tie and buttoned up his shirt, drowning in his disappointment yet again in everything about her.

"We're talking about bigger and better, different merchandise, shirts, shoes, posters, even toilet paper is available; every billboard will have his name on it, and more! We're thinking he should even start an acting career or advertising! Anyways which ever way we go, all I can say gentleman is that we are some very rich sons of bitches!! The fans love him!!" A stout, porky man with a blind taste for old England, and a fake black toupee.

"What's in it for him, what does he get in return?" The reflection of the light maroon specks played with the lights as he turned his head towards his silent client.

"Eternal fame, glory, we'll be upto our necks in cash my dear boy what do you say?" The man also called Mr. Dickenson placed a very nice contract on the table in front of our saboteur, Tyson Takao, who only glanced up at his sponsor.

"Whatever. As long as I'm not going to be sorry" signing the contract.

"Excellent Tyson! We'll call you shortly after a few days! Good afternoon gentleman!"

The two blood connection entered into the commendatore 112i Isdera, barely acknowledging the hundreds of mindless drones that swarmed their escape. The flash of the blinding cameras, the screaming of the hopeless lasses, it all passed through the windows until it was just a distant happening in the perspective.

"You know, grandfather would have been proud"

"I hope so, the only reason I'm doing all this shit is because of him"

The man only watched the damp, wet streets pass by through the window, the little residues still skinned down the glass while the miserable memories of a place that held were unimaginable, the torture of an unspeakable pain……………the screams of a poor helpless boy never heard…it was all too real for our saboteur. He begged all his suicidal conscience to break free of him but one thing stabbed loud and clear…………

_**The morning dew of the spring showers never fell that day, the sun never teased a sparkle in the distant ocean that day, the wind never sucked a strand of the earth's locks that day, it was all dead, lifeless and so was the body of the desolate soul that takes in his last breath before departing to the mist of the unknown traps of hell. He only perceived a nine year old boy beside his lavish bed slipping out his last venom whilst unknowingly a mere boy of five, shunned his orders by peaking in the room.**_

"_**Hiro you must follow in my footsteps boy, you must make him champion, do you understand me!"**_

"_**Yes grandfather, I understand completely"**_

"_**Only then I can rest soundly, I need you to make it your life, I need you to make it your mission……….."**_

"_**I promise………….I give you my word, I will make him saboteur"**_

_**The lids of an old spirit finally caved and it was time to say goodbye, the only response given was the uncontrollable rain that formed a catastrophic landslide down the little boy's face which fell to the carpet, I suppose I was wrong, there were morning showers or should I say more resembling a hurricane. He clutched onto the fading white sheets much similar to the corpse that occupied peacefully in them, he squeezed his eyes, not man enough to stare into a pale demon or what was left of his only protector. **_

"_**Don't worry grandfather, I will finish what you started, you will not be forgotten!" **_

"I'm serious Tyson; he would be beaming with glory"

"I know brother; I'm doing this only for him"

'……_The only problem in this Hiro is that you're trying to be exactly like him…………'_

_Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface,_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me, but under the pressure of walking in your shoes,_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you, _

_I've become so numb; I can feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware, _

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like this and be less like you……_

(Linkin Park- "Numb" and the song continues)

That was **Tyson**, and **Hiro**, wanna guess who the **chic** with **Hiro** dude is? It's pretty **obvious **of her **identity** but **Tyson lovers**, if there are any on **fan fic**, I hope you liked it! Well she will be revealed pretty soon and I have a twist about her!! Yeah I'm totally **obsessed **with **Linkin** **Park** so mostly all the **background music** will come from them, even **performing music** but that's another thing which I don't wanna spoil in this fic!!!! It's a **secret** and **auntie Joyeta** has a lot of **goodies** to give away!!!!! But not now, only when the time comes my dearies!!! Ok I'm seriously creeping myself out!!! **Review** and **review**!!!! Please I am sooooooooo desperate, the only thing I can think about is what I'm gonna write next!!!! So please **review**!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Ummmmm……… I was wondering, is it possible for people to have a stalker in their dreams, I mean like a dude who keeps coming into your dreams for the past consecutive week and you've never met or seen any person like them? And the creepy thing is that he's constantly seducing you??!!!????!!!?!?!??!!?!??!! Seriously I'm going psycho on myself!!! Okay later!!!!! I really need to lay off that sugar!!! I drink **three **spoons of sugar with my tea or is it **five**??!!! **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Man I'm constantly going psycho on myself!! I can't wait till I have **Kai **and **Joyeta** see each other, I'm going absolutely nuts!! It's kind of cute how they meet, well not exactly talk but see each other. But when they talk it is quite cute too. Oh great! Now I'm turning into that British chic in my school that always says '**Awwww………how cute**'!! Well that's another story!! Did you know how many new awesome words you can find in the dictionary!? I was shocked, I know it's totally nerdy but I am **10** nerd so he-he-he!! Well maybe like **25** nerd he-he-he!!! You know guys I took this test like "**Which crime you are most likely to commit?**" and guess my result,

**Fraud-----------------100**

**Theft------------------100**

**Murder----------------92**

**Excessive drinking----75**

**Nudity in public-------75**

I really am psychotic!!!! I knew it!! I'm gonna be a hooker when I grow up!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Whoa seriously need to lay off that sugar!!! **Taking sugar jar and tossing it out the window wait! My precious sugar!!! Nooooooooooooo!!!!**

Well on with the story………

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Four

**Agony Is Bliss**

"That was the most fucking wicked night I've ever had!……………lately" Brian nodding up, forming curves on his lips, the kiss sign, to the passing whore cater, who just immediately began licking her middle finger, she smirked, to which Brian just bit his lower lip.

Tala's tolerance sustained to a level where he only felt like puking, watching his younger brother sell his soul to his bloody inner demons as he drank into his favorite, a straight, no added intrusions, vodka. He never sought to be the vindictive son of a prick that he is, but don't get this wrong, he does get fucked into fucking deliria every single fucking night, by his only true lover, his morals.

The prostitutes from the afternoon before were back, they were predatorial, and they never left the scent of the two carcasses they had let go before. It was a matter of seconds until their terrifying legs swarmed into Tala's comfort zone. He bore his expressionless mask, he assumed it not even worth to reply but solemnly to retreat. They lapped and followed like hounds, more like bitches but whatever, which ever you want, but in the canine family.

"O come on sexy, you're so tight, let me loosen you up" A girl tugging at Tala's arm while the other whore tried to tug the other.

He briefly shoved their hands away, "Leave me alone"

To him, no one was even grasping the element of worthy, he should just be gay, and try it that way. He definitely considered it, or may be bisexual, which ever way it is, he was born alone and he would die alone. It all was quite depressing, but in a sickening creepy way, it was a massive relief to our wolf. He examined countless mortals being filled dry to the extent of complete misery to the forces of the opposite sex and it made him amble away more and more. He had to scrutinize it in front of his presence almost every morning………………guess who…

"Where's Kai? I didn't see him this morning"

"He's probably just out observing the other fighters in Saiyans"

"He's observing them? ………what is he gay or something? ……… I knew it! He is gay!! But with who?!!?!?!" He carefully looked around the tavern of the inn, until he grinned uncontrollably when his sight landed on, "You Tala!! Of course!! It has to be!!" He closed onto Tala's shoulders placing a palm on one of them, "I really hope you guys have beautiful kids together" He merely chuckled, responsively, he received a nice jab in the gut.

"Don't you dare make fun of this; at least he has a purpose, unlike you, who just wastes his time on things so transparent and worthless"

"Touchy………anyways, I like wasting my time on things so transparent and worthless, in fact big brother, you and me are more alike than you think, because you don't do anything with your life either, but actually I'm better than you as I actually try to find something instead of walking like some dead corpse, like you, **au revoir**, brother"

The blankness in the orbs of a wolf was all that was sufficient to determine the victor in this short battle. Ruthless to the point where his only salvation was a journey in the depths of his conscience, in his dorm, he curved the handle of the shower and permitted the sudden drops of water to touch his bare skin. He retreated frantic and desperate yet again for a reason worth living. He perceived to the reflection of the small rubber dome, it would be so easy, you know, just give up, give in, just do it. Do it, do it, do it, do it…………………

------------------------------------------------------Not so close a distance----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing pieces to a puzzle or shattered fragments of a stone is what lurks in the shadows of Saiyans. Deceiving the light is one of his many qualities because of his strength in it. He no longer had a motive to pass along a curve so he did what nurtured his fury the most, by beating the living crap out of it.

"Hey tough guy, what are you looking at?"

"Hn"

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you here" The overly dozed steroids of the man's arm caught our beloved stone's.

"I don't want to waste my strength on such a pathetic opponent"

"What the fuck did you say!!!???!?! Pathetic huh??!?!!??!?!" The poor sapling brew no breathe before dislodging a fist into the atmosphere, a stone is a stone and it paused till the last moment of impact, he swiftly crouched to the cement, swishing the air to a more satisfactory extent by throwing a murderous kick up and into the chest thus paralyzing the prey as he fell to the ground in agony, all in the blur of an eye, still painting that emotionless portrait of a stone, eyes closed, hands still in pockets, a stone with immortal ability in strength and speed. Immortal abilities, in other things as well.

"O wow you're really brave, wanna show me just how brave you are?" the slut that accompanied the nearly bleeding to death bastard, attempting to rap her 14 year old arms around Kai's neck.

Kai just dodged using his dexterity, leaving the girl to fall face first, onto the pavement, joining her boyfriend beside her,

'_Idiots…'_

The crippling love of the rain never missed the calling of Mother Nature as the pitter patter of a vibration like no equal could be seen seducing the vast and brief oceans of the side walk.

The gradually conniving breeze begged to play a role in the symphony; it silently guided the fluid to ram any body in its presence, simply marvelous to a degree of the beauty and mystery of a cattle's eyes to the dark and damp crypts of a stone's only soul. The condescending orchestra leered into many mortals but it could only kiss one to a standard of pure bliss. The pleasure was like no other, the music of the earth danced in his ears, biting the flesh, slowly eroding at it as it grows younger and we grow older. Rising mists of multi colors fled inside for shelter, but one remained till the very last tear from the heavenly clouds smashed into the horizon. He did not pause to look but merely enjoyed until his destination was afoot. The moments had surpassed all odds of disturbance until the screams of a familiar instrument taunted the silence of the atmosphere, it annoyed the stone. But he was curious, his eyes was more powerful than his ego. But it was luck to which he witnessed two men both quite alike entering a very expensive vehicle, could it be, it is, should he? No, it was far too near, he needed perfection before obsolescing what this universe circles around. He looked away while his conscience, like always, begged differ.

Man **Tala** is soo gonna get **laid**……………and **NO**! He's not gonna **fall** for **Kai**, that's stupid!! I refuse to make **Tala Valvok** gay!!! At least **bisexual**, come on guys don't make him a **prick** and **gay** all at the same time, be nice!! Anyways hoped you liked it guys, but I'm still confused what am I gonna do with **Tala**, o wait! An idea just popped!! **Review please**!!! **Review and review**!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I have a surprise in store for you guys in this chapter!!!!! This is gonna be fun!!!! Hey guys did you know that you can get anime character profiles on a website called  but it kinda lacks a little information, I mean I was just browsing and it popped up. You know my mom's goes to this freaky astrologer dude who reads your palm and tells your future, she's really superstitious so if the dude says you have to jump off a cliff, she would jump off a damn cliff. Anyways one day she dragged me with her, and the dude read my palm, he said all these things then it went to my love life…ah-hum…the dude said I needed to watch out cuz I have a black birth spot on a particular place on my palm which means I would lose my virginity at a young age!!! And get married at a young age too!!! And when the spot seemed to get darker and darker, that means the time is coming!!!!!!!! Holy shit!!!!! When my mom heard that she almost fainted, the thing is my **shami** (husband) would be hated by my parents but I would love him to death!!! Wow my life really is screwed……even though I'm a total nerd!!!!!! Nothing makes sense to me anymore!!!! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo creeeeeeeeeeeppyyyy!!!!!!!!!

Anyways my life is totally screwed but this fic isn't, hopefully, let's get this party started babe!!!

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Five

**Deliria & Lust**

'_It seemed like seconds ago that my life befell to a conclusion, that fatal moment of a job never finished but still gracious enough to annihilate the essence of the life of a being always unhappy, her hope. My time breeds impatience with the tides, to which I can only be thankful towards, my hunger is colossal. No taste is supplementary sickened than vengeance, the taste I long for my own to claim as a trophy in the trials of naught but disappointment. The suspension of my drive is what's at this point; I can do nothing but sit in the corner of my most favorite opening, the factory of endless calculations that are my thoughts. I will succeed.' _

"Joyeta…………Joyeta, are you listening?"

I pulled out of my trance; it's become a bad habit, "Huh? ...Oh sorry………what were you saying again?"

"I was talking about mother's reception, did you rehearse?"

"Well I don't have that much to do Ming-Ming, so I'll just wing it"

"What!!?!?"

"I'm kidding Ming-Ming"

"For your sake, I hope you were"

"Whatever. Where's little miss kitty cat?"

"Probably getting out of somebody's bed, and I get stuck with this fucking reception, damn! I haven't gotten laid in like three whole days!!"

I could only subject to the rise of an eyebrow, squinting my eyes, "……Oh you poor thing……… "

"Anyways, I heard that some of daddy's business associates are coming today and we have to put on a show on stage or something………so which one should it be………I'm thinking pirates you know with a ship and everything, and fireworks, dancers, music……what do you think?"

"**Jaa chao thai koro**" (Do whatever you want)

"Ok, then its settled, oh shit!! I have to go meet daddy to tell him my plans for mother's reception, meet back here in an hour and half, to practice today's show!! Later!!!!!"

'_There I go again, why can't I get this fucking crap out of my head?! Why can't I stop thinking about my match with Takao, its driving me insane! Ugh! ...wait……is that what I think I'm hearing; finally… something's actually for once going my way'_

A fearless maiden could not resist the temptation of it, it was a force more potent than life its self, a maiden nor a stone, in other words, when the sky cries, she smiles. She collapsed to her knees bestowing the valor of it, she flavored the purity of a thousand crystals, and it deemed so pleasant. Daring to lie wide open to the unknown is what she's assumed for, it's what the flare beneath her desired, its worst foe, is its best friend. Plunging into an oblivious dimension of nothing but the technicolor shine of liquid, the deliria she inclined to. The jagged turns of a path always penetrated never allured so bleak compared to the opened tactic of another road. This road damp of all bad, is what is all good, all good and all intact. The tiny leaks of rain swallowed her exterior as the strands of grass pierced her back; she laid there as her clothes cleaved to her body, making her transparent, she could have not cared less. It was magical to her how everything could make sense for somewhat extraordinary simple; she allowed the water to wash away all her irritability. But all good things come to end and retreats back to its home whilst our maiden retraced her footsteps in the grass of one of the only last landscapes of Saiyans.

"Lovely wasn't it?"

"Oh hi brother, didn't see you there"

"You and almost everyone else"

"Oh of course, my better at everything older bro, Brooklyn!" I teased sarcastically, "So, sensei, what does a mere mortal like I, offer in your awesome presence?!" I smiled unknowingly curtseyed then dotting up at the redhead,

He just smiled back, I wasn't joking, he was the best in my family, but being the humble, modest person that he is, he never swanks, which makes me have even more respect for him, and even more affection for him.

He merely slid his hands in his pockets and looked to the side "Are you considering competing in other small tournaments?"

"I would love to, but you know" My sight went down, "…………father…"

"Better yet, would you like to compete in the Décès Chambre again?" I remained silent, "Do you really care what he thinks?"

"No! ...but still………he is my father"

"Who barely shows how much he actually cares about you"

"Anyways what's your point?"

"My point is that do you want to continue training?"

I was tacit but my eyes said it all.

"Fine then, we no longer have to train in secret, everyone knows so that's not a problem anymore, we, as in the tigers, have training everyday in the morning at four sharp, be there"

"O you rock!" as I jumped suffocating him in a bear hug.

He held me back till we parted, "I need at least one person who actually has a brain and uses it."

He turned his back and started walking, indicating his exit, I hollered back, "Totally, I'll be ready!"

He merely turned his face side ways back to me, "Do that"

I couldn't grip back my paradise, I leaped throwing both my fists in the air, "Yay" Brooklyn now grinned and remained walking.

I skipped my way back to the inn, nothing could have ruined that day not even the fucking crap show I had to do later on that evening, or the private pole dance session I had to do…wait! Private session?!!?!

"Here you go Joy, you're work for today" Ming-Ming handed me the piece of paper, us jewels received every evening. "What does it say?"

"Well I already know about the show in the next five minutes" I raised a brow, "I have a pole dance thingy……………"

"Cool! With who?!"

I checked the paper again and looked at it closely, "……………A……………Enrique Reich………supposed to be one of the business associates son or something…"

"Wait, Enrique Reich? ……………………………you mean the convict!"

"Great…………………… I have to lap dance a convict"

"Well don't worry, I have to lay his older brother Johnny Reich, irony here is that he's a cop!"

"What!? **Kya family hai**, ones a convict another's a cop, we really do live in a very nice world, don't we?" (What a family) I teased on and on about it anyways it was show time, and we were on. It went smoothly, like always, we executed the performance to perfection and it was time for another show. I and Ming-Ming exchanged our last glances before we departed to our rooms for the _other_ show.

I sanctioned it like this; the blonde entered the pitch black span and convened on the couch which was provided for all guests. The lights began to flicker rapidly, creating the interest in the man. The music began just as directly,

_I feel you creeping; I can see it from my shadow_

_Wanna jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Taebo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor_

_Smack that, gimme some more_

_Smack that, till you get sore_

_Smack that, ooooo……_

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that gimme some more_

_Smack that, till you get sore_

_Smack that oooooo…………_

(Akon- "Smack that" and the song continues)

As the song commenced I come from the back descending my leg on his shoulder, I alleged little motions in his ear, he appears pleased, and smirks. I then positioned on the table in front of the couch with the pole and banged, dancing with the music, I stirred my hips seductively around the man's face to which in the ends of the song, I stood on my knees on the man's lap, having him between my legs. I grime my hands through his lovely blonde locks, pulling him and crashed his complexion against my domes, he bit. I then sat on his lap, still remaining my legs on both sides of him squeezing his sides. I slowly traveled close to his ear, pressing my cheek gently against his and whispered, "So convict, what can you do?" he non hesitatingly slithered and in twined his tongue with mine, his hands wandered in my grey school skirt; he tugged at the straps of my stockings. He laid me down on the tiger printed couch, while I rapped my legs around his waist, he was aware of the fact it could not proceed to his liking as in sex but he made the best of the situation. I continued devouring his face and neck while he continued sliding his hands beneath my blouse and skirt. The time had passed and the session was over, but he had one last breathe, "I will be the one to deflower you baby" his hand still in my skirt, intruded a finger in my cunt, I squirmed, arching my back; he released the finger, and exited the room.

**Enrique** is one **bad** dude!!! But he definitely **lusts** for **Joyeta**, in fact! Mostly almost every **character** in my **fic lusts** for her……………………and **yes **I am one **kitty cat** who **loves** the **rain**! Man I live in **20** storied flat and whenever it rains I just go to the roof and soak like a little kid, jumping in the puddles. Rain, rain don't go away, stay with me, and goodbye you shall never say!! Anyways guys **review** please!!!! **REVIEW**!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys are gonna like what I do with Miss **Hilary** here. Yup, I spilled, the chic with **Hiro** is **Hilary**, she's **Hiro's girlfriend**…………presently that is……mwuhahahahahaha!! Anyways I made her a **simple** girl of **Saiyans**, a girl who suffered a lot of hardship with money, food basically the finer things in life not until **Mr. Takao** here, took a liking to her. Well I've named her **Hilary Layfield** and she just is a **simple**, **plain** girl with a **pretty **face, that's it. She's **18** years old and she lives to be fucked, seriously, why do I always make my female characters so damn **wolfy**? Anyways whatever, on with the fic, things will **clear up** a bit with the whole deal with **Tyson** in all this, it's quite obvious what I'm upto……

Anyways guys read this! Okay its like I heard this thing from a girl who is definitely in the list of screw ups anyways she says that when your actually having sex, meaning for dudes, us girls actually can tell whether he did it with another chic before you, its like if he is a virgin than his body will give off warmth for about an hour or an hour and half but if he isn't then he'll only give off heat for about thirty minutes………wonder how that chic knows?!? (O.o) Well I definitely found out something creepy!!! I live next to not **one** but **three** brothels!!!! Mother of shit!! I could not believe it but it is!!!! CREEPY!!! MAN IT'S A SIGN!!!! I KNEW IT!! I AM GONNA BE A PROSTITUTE WHEN I GROW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! AND I'M A NERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(T.T) the chapter's name is my motto, because I think love is bull, seriously, I don't believe in the term 'love'.

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Six

**Love Is Pain**

'_Why do I give in so damn easily, why I let him get in me so easily is something I wish I knew…do I? Do I really have………feelings for him? Or is it just lust? My mind is seriously working overtime' _

The brunette shielded by the velvet silk nightie could only glance over at the man resting beside her, his silent mumbling was unbearable at times but it was obvious to the clarity of how innocent he disguised in her discernment. Almost to the state where she closed her majority on his body and smiled to sleep. The warmth of a million novas electrified her skin, she didn't comprehend how to answer, judging the bruises she finally caved to acknowledge on her limbs, she let go. Fear is just a phase but regret stays forever.

It was morning and the sunlight hugged the skirts of her closet. Hilary could only sit at her dressing table and stare hard at the reflection she had. The more she looked, the more it seemed like she was fading into oblivion. Her shine was lost and her spirit broken, it was the best she had hoped for. She picked up her favorite brush, perfectly in place like always on the table; she slowly graced the round pricks down her beautiful mud locks. She didn't blink; she could not blink, as a familiar figure approached her rear.

"Hello Tyson, what can I do for you"

"Why do you go back, I thought you were stronger than that"

"I don't know why you worry for nothing, I'm fine"

"I know you can fight it………………that is if you really wanted"

"I really want you to leave Tyson, your annoying me"

"As you wish" His words were harsh, the words from the mouth…………………………she longed to taste.

His footsteps silent, he left the dorm, his sight fixed on one thing that can never be his to hold.

"Will I bring the robe for you mistress?"

"Yes"

The only luxury she permitted was that of her rose petal bath, she would have gone insane much, much earlier without them. She stepped into her bedroom, more like her dungeon, and raced to the large golden window peering over her bed. She looked out at the front landscape of the mansion. Hilary could sense the forwarding shadow, it was time again.

"Why don't you just make yourself useful" The bluenette in his usual harsh manner, grabbing her, forcing her to face him.

"Why do you always think I'm worthless" Her anger fed his desire.

"Because you are"

"If I'm so worthless, then why do you come for me always? I say you're worthless!"

She received a very appealing slap right across the face, she crashed to the floor.

"Why do you make everything so damn hard?!"

She only smirked as the blood emitted from the side of her lips, "Because you're so damn easy" She stood once again to face him.

They only hawked one another for a moment, till Hiro closed the gap between them yet again. He looked at Hilary dead in the face; he smeared the blood from her mouth with his thumb. He brought the finger beside his face revealing the red. He went closer to Hilary's face until he was just about a millimeter apart. He parted his lips and briefly smiled,

"Looks a little too familiar" he only took Hilary and tossed her on the bed, tearing off the barrier between their bare bodies. He turned her to lie flat on her stomach, jamming his thumb in and out of her cunt; she raised her head in complete euphoria, they tangled within each other like string. Summarize the sweat to rejuvenate the pulse of ecstasy back in their blood, pouncing, pounding like murder. Once they began, they couldn't stop, and once they couldn't stop, they couldn't be apart. Ready or not, here he comes, thrusting to a point of nothing but utter devastation of cries, which was the mere answer countered by his actions. Hiro never did much more than fuck her, but today he felt generous. He reached for the flower vase on the bedside table, tipping it over allowing the liquid and roses to simmer her body, she shivered. One by one he removed the rose stocks through his lips, sucking on the spot till it left a blood clot. He slid his hands down her tender curves to her lower abdomen, his next move was cruel. He bit and fuck did he bite, so hard she lost her silence, screaming the excruciating pain.

"Hiro stop it please, it hurts!!"

"Tell me you want me only then I'll stop"

"Stop it!"

He bit harder into the wound, red fluid dripped down her sides and onto the already crimson sheets. "Tell me you want me"

"Please it hurts!"

"I'll only do it harder until you say it" And he did, the agony was horrible.

"Hiro!"

"Tell me you want me!" this time he bit so hard that the only thing worth doing was,

"I……………I want you…"

"Good girl" He smirked his way off his victim to exit the bedroom, leaving her to tremble in his place.

He wandered the halls in search of a dragon, he was successful,

"Tyson, there is a small tournament opened to the public sponsored by the WFA, you're supposed to be there to observe the players and be a special guest tomorrow noon, understand?"

"Yeah I guess, do I get to actually greet my fans, I'm starting to lose them because of my crazy deranged brother who thinks it's pointless"

"Look Tyson, if you get too hooked on these things then it will blind you in battle than you'll lose your title, so its for your own good"

"Oh I forgot, you know everything don't you?"

"Yes, I do, anyways ………………………Tyson, there's something else you need to know…………" his heart thumped vigorously, was he wise to his attraction towards Hilary?? Is he going to do something to her?!?!?!?!!!

"W-what?"

"As saboteur, things have changed with the things needed to do, you longer can stay in my house brother but have to move to the most elegant, exclusive place to be in Saiyans, The Petals Of Mysterious Midnight………"

"Isn't that where? ……………………"

"Yes, it is where ……………………………_she_ lives"

Yeah it's a **three **way thing, **Hiro** and **Tyson** both likes **Hilary**, kinda, you see, **Hiro** likes to **fuck** her while **Tyson** actually likes her for who she is but she's **Hiro's girlfriend**, get it, okay, and _she_ means **Joyeta**, ooooo conflict!! **Review**!! **REVIEW PLEASE DAMNIT REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!! I will eat your brains if you don't!!! I mean it!!! I will!!! Man I'm losing it………anyways **review**!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are!!!! **Kai** and **Joyeta** are finally gonna **see **each other for the **first** time!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!! They **won't** talk or anything but who cares!!! In fact, they just **see **each other, that's it but still **curiosity** will be **stimulated**, ok, like about **0.00000000000000000001** of it but still!!! I do **not** care. Oh **BTW** **Tala's** totally going **psycho**, he can't decide whether he should just get **screwed **or **not**. And yeah Mr. **Lin** as in their **father** is **Boris**. He-he

Awesome **dudes** and **dudettes** here we have it, let's begin……

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Seven

**Once Upon a Murder **

'_Do I dare?' _the air was vilifying his mind from assessing clearly, at the ultimate second, gazing away. From their sight, he was an accolade, a frozen honor that's slowly beginning to melt into them. They could whiff his apprehension for them, it was so adorable, and it would be a matter of time till he conceded and the ice was gone, bare, for them to molest. Their bodies had a vafrous scent; they could approach to a condition where they were only ill-omened to flesh. Holy shit. Tala's losing it.

Deadly mouths made their way, "Here you are again sexy, let's have fun, how about it?" the husky tone of the same girl the day before.

Tala couldn't copulate, he was speechless,

"Awe……cat got your tongue? Or have I?" She closed in for a french, Tala was totally helpless to what subsists to be his resolution, he was a rock, he was confused, he was fragile, he, he, he…………

"Tala! Where the fuck are you?!" a familiar tone of a certain purple-haired lecher cut across the atmosphere.

The wolf promptly pulled absent to the scene before it was too late, he regained composure with reality, he refused to waste his time on something completely futile, but he would just keep his eyes unlocked for a worthy one, if that was ever possible.

The three Ivans are persistent once again in the ready streets of Saiyans. This time they had plans, a minor tournament was being sponsored by the WFA to the public, so it was the golden prospect that Kai had been killing time for to become recognized. Yes, our stone was a great fighter but he did not gain popularity yet which was crucial in the game. Nonetheless our stone had been here for a few days but that did not stop him from ripping off the face of every person who even thought of looking at him funny but still the authentic crowd was up for grabs and Kai soared superior than any puny mortal.

"Tala where the fuck were you?! I was looking everywhere for you, are you deaf or shit?!"

"It doesn't concern you; anyways I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah……… whatever!"

"Moron."

"What did you call me you deaf son of a bitch?!"

Once again it had begun again; the silence of our **borzoi **was unbearable to Brian. He knew the play and it was obvious that it would never finish and Tala was much too exhausted to continue, drought in mouth and words fetched both to a gravely hush. Not until a crowd all gathered in one, formed a clot in what seems to be a program being held, curious, very curious.

"What the fuck is that?" Brian peering over at the gathering wads of people, who himself found him drawn to it, not until he was pushing aside the dozens, Tala observed his brother get lost in the distant and pursued, Kai seemed to feel empty as he sought after Tala, until they heeded to music, no, it was singing, so dreadfully bleak of a beauty that could only attract, sweet and innocent, it trapped their attention. It was a girl; she wore a plain expression as she pressed the piano notes. She was performing on a stage with a man, two other girls and four boys convening in the following chairs. A podium was planted in the center; an aging woman's statue captured the rear of the stage with a photograph of her for the background. The girl's voice captivated the dates of eternal fondness; it was so good, so pure, she mesmerized the audience,

"What's going on?" Brian finally managed to break the silence among the Ivans. No reply. He knew he was asking the wrong people, so he pecked the shoulder of a middle-aged man, who only replied,

"Aye, boy it's a reception, for the wife of the richest man in Saiyans, who's been in every single bed of Saiyans, her families here to honor her death or something…"

The girl transpired and she receded back to her chair, the man positioned up to the podium,

"Ah yes! Brilliant performance my beloved daughter, your mother would be proud! Now-……"

Kai looked absent, it was a total waste of his time only whilst he informed the comments of the other spectators of the crowd about the girl, he assumed it was the same old revolting remarks of her very young body, the contemplation of it made him nauseous, but it wasn't,

"Can't believe she beat us……"

"I know, a girl for fucks sake, how fuckin ironic is that!"

"I hear she's training and gonna qualify again"

"I hope so cuz I'm dyin ta wipe that smirk off her face………he-he……better yet, lick her smirk and everything else off her face when I become Saboteur!" they both smirked and laughed out loud.

It made Kai ponder for an instant what they intended, yes but lonely for an instant; he resumed preceding his mode to the tournament, not until his gaze spiraled to the direction to the sudden disturbance. It existed as a brawl amid the crowd, thug fighters screaming,

"Hey you fuckin bastard take that back!"

"I'll let my fist talk to you asshole!"

The influential ones counting the gang began to throw rapid fists in the air, the civilians began to cry until the four boys on stage immediately raced to the scene and commenced handling the situation, was it only to the Ivan's disclosure, but was the girl on stage actually trailing after the boys to the riot and participating in the feud. But the boys appeared rather to urge her away to stand back. It was all relatively astonishing, as Kai surveyed the flare that resided in the girl's eyes faint and weaken away. He couldn't assist be curious to the incident. Never in his life had he comprehended what had unfolded, a, a girl, actually trying to fight. It conveyed him back to reality when the brawl arrived to a halt as he glimpsed the girl pace away disappointed. Brian looked over at Tala for they too witnessed the dilemma, it shocked them. Not until they apprehended kai walking into the distance, it was time to stop staring like idiots and move on.

"That was …weird, I didn't know girls had an actual spine"

"Shut up Brian, cuz of you we're late" kai's patience grew weary.

Tala speeded up along Kai's side, he recognized his accomplices' sudden loss of peace meant he had something on his mind, he could merely guess,

"Would you like me to find out some things about that girl, she could actually be ……competition?" Tala requested as frail and soft as he could utter.

"No." Kai could only look forward, "It's a waste of time" Kai paced quicker ahead of them, it was the answer and the matter was dropped from the face of the planet. It was no stress.

------------------------------ A few hours into the mid of night-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here you are sir, the papers……"

"Thank you"

"Those gangs were apart of……………………… them sir…………… but the situation is under control"

"Try to keep this from spreading as possible"

"All ready done sir" the small man in a lavender black suit refrained back to the office table in front of him, with his employer turning his back to him in the shadows as well, but he turned back, "Sir one last thing……… you made the right choice, it was difficult but worth it"

"I hope so boy…" As the man could only grace the framed picture of the most extravagant and beautiful woman that he perpetually laid his gaze towards, she was perfect in absolute way to him, how he lingered for her…

Ooooooooooooooooo…………things are spicing up, I hope you guys liked the way I had **Kai** see **Joyeta** for the **first **time but little did he know, **Joyeta** saw him too, the next chapter is gonna be obvious, but whatever, I wish you guys would just **review**, please **review**, I'm begging you!!!! **REVIEW** & **REVIEW**!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight is here so read it and like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-8**

&&

_That morning, Ayu felt like crap. Nothing could have made her happier or sadder. Mixed emotions lied beneath that beautiful exterior. She was losing her mind. She just stared out that window. She could envision Kazi's corpse again and again in her thoughts. She needed air. She needed it now. She departed to a park. And let nature take care of her sorrows. _

_I wanna heal! I wanna feel!_

_What I thought was never real! _

_I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long!_

_I wanna heal! I wanna feel!_

_Like I'm close to something real! _

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along!_

_Somewhere I belong!_

(Linkin Park-"Somewhere I belong")

If she had really despised Kazi as much as she thought, why did she feel so awful? She walked the red brick trail. The air was so bliss, it kind of reminded her of………..she couldn't let those memories burn her anymore. She bit her lip, she saw the innocent children playing without a care in the world, but then the next she saw brought her beneath the ground. Two little children, a boy and girl, about 7 years of age, whispering little mantras into one others ears. Ayu looked away. She never should have come. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but as time elapsed by, it was harder and harder, to keep her promise. But she survived to carry on her stroll.

The trees could tell a tale, they could see everything too, but it was of a different kind. His footsteps were never heard. He followed her every move, her ever step. He lurked in the shadows of the green.

**Kazi P.O.V.**

Hmmmmm…..I wonder if I should tell her. Her heart is waiting for my return. But it's too soon. She'll find out on her own terms. But why am so manipulated to feel her presence within me. Because I'm not a ghost, I'm alive. But what is it about her that intrigues me so much. Her voice, her beauty, her grace, all in a goddess. Why does she know everything about me, what unwinds me out, what ticks me off. Why is she so seductive without even realizing it, almost, innocently seductive. God, it makes me want her more and more. But then again, I would love to see someone to just plunge a knife right down her throat. She makes me sick, and she fills me whole. Either way I'm doomed to be attracted to her. O looks like she's leaving guess I am too.

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

"I don't know what to do anymore" Ayu, while laying on her cozy spread out bed, trying to find some answer. "God, show me a sign" She convened herself up this time "Damnit show me sign!!!"

Suddenly the phone rang. Ayu peeked up, "You really do exist"

She picked it up, it was Li-ved. He had a new assignment for her. She didn't make much of haste, I mean, Kazi was dead. She had no competition left. Man, she is so pathetically unaware, can't seem to see her in her sufferings any longer. It's driving me insane.

"I'm here Li-ved, what do you want?" Ayu spoke so harshly almost as if she forgot……..but then she felt this strange vibe. It maybe strange but it was sure damn familiar. She knew it, but she couldn't believe it. She just smirked in the shadows. "Your back" As a drip of aqua poured down her cheek.

"Did you expect something else?"

"No" Ayu looking up from her position, not even facing Kazi dead in the face, probably scared that she'd burst out in rain.

"Awww…..how sweet, now, listen you two, this next assignment is big, the assignments you did before was mere children's play, this is going to test you, and when you see this woman, please feel free to bring her bloody coxcomb to me, she will never see another day again, but don't rush, she's good at what she does, that's killing as well" Li-ved now breathing heavily as he spurted out the name. "She is Joy Reeve"

"What?...it can't be" Ayu now attaining who Joy Reeve was. "How do you know Joy!!!?" Ayu now wide eyed "What have you done to her

Li-ved??!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!!!??" Her voice distorted from shock to fury but then died down "How do you know her?"

"Know her?? My dear Ayu, I did it with her" Li-ved now smirking. "A nice whore I should say, worth the money I paid"

"O my God"

"Ayu sorry to disturb you, but your beloved has already left"

With that said Ayu raced out of the building, she never could properly catch her breath as she skimmed along the streets. She was home. As the hours passed, she gathered Joy's present location. She had a date, at the most posh restaurant in the city. The weather seemed to be on her side, for once. She was so sick of drowning in the rain. She looked down from above the restaurant ceiling, where she stayed, spying, for the moment, she felt relieved, that at least her best friend were to die in the bloody hands of hers. But the irony here, is the man who was Joy's date, now solemnly kissing her upper neck and whispering that seductive motions of words in her ears.

"That sick little son of a bitch"

It was Kazi. She couldn't dominate herself this time, I mean, who could. But Ayu sacrificed her anger, remembering her place; she couldn't make the briefest sound.

"God he's good"

Kazi knew the entire period of his little date with Joy, she was watching him. She had to be, he could sense it, she was in this very restaurant.

This made a small unnoticeable smile to creep his face. This was dirty, way dirty, even for his taste. But he could imagine Ayu's face fluttering in mixed emotions. She could never look at him again. The thought of this deprived the boy more than its pleasure. But pleasure is for pain and pain is what's there for Ayu's devastated heart. He continued the date with the so-called 'whore'.

"You know you look dead hot in that _**soyeux corde**_" Kazi pouring the expensive wine in her glass.

"Ah, you know French, that's even sexier than my so called _**corde**_" Joy chuckling a bit with her fearsome long legs creeping up and down Kazi's thighs.

"You should stop seducing me, or I'll have to react back" Kazi placing a perverted smirk on his dreamy lips.

"That's what I was hoping for" Joy in a fake husky low tone, leaning forward, to reveal her breasts that were exceptionally exposed while placing her hand on his sex and squeezed it.

"In time love we will _**avoir**__**des rapports sexuels**_" containing a sip to drink.

"I'm not sure what you just said but it sure turns me on Kazi" Joy still in her fake husky voice.

Pathetic, Kazi thought to himself. How the fuck was this bitch any kind of threat? But then again, he definitely needed to stop underestimating his victims. He no longer had any remorse over this sin, obviously, just adding to the collection.

_You poor, sweet, innocent being!_

_Dry your eyes, and testify!_

_You know you live to break me!_

_Don't deny!_

_Sweet sacrifice!_

(Evanescence-"Sweet Sacrifice")

The hours had passed, Ayu couldn't just convene herself there, waiting for some distant comet to crush down on Kazi's freakin head. Plus, she couldn't bear watching this porn film anyways. She left the luxury restaurant, in search of Kazi's car, to which maybe she could find out what he's up to, not like it's obvious of course. There it was the slinky black Jaguar. She fiddled around the backseat but all there was a huge piece of cloth, a few champagne bottles and caviar until she suddenly gathered footsteps coming from the distant, just great. Ayu quickly squirmed under the cloth; it was Kazi and Joy,

"I had a lovely time"

"Ah yes, would you like to be taken home now" Kazi now pointing at the Jaguar.

"Awesome ride!"

"_**Merci**_"

"God I love it when you talk in French"

I'm sure you do bitch; Kazi thought to himself, I'm sure you do. They both stride into the car, Kazi being still some what of a gentleman, unlocked the door for Joy's oversized ass to squeeze in.

"Thanks love" Joy managing some part of decency to splurge out of her moistened lips of torture, sorta.

The ignition awakened from its crypt, and howled through the streets……………..with Ayu still in the backseat. Whoopee. Please may I mention that he already knows, with a raven's heart beating inside, he was going to make this interesting. They arrived at Joy's mansion. Kazi once again opened the entrance for the mistress. He slowly but sternly accompanied her back to her front gate. Ayu took this opportunity to escape from enemy territory; she swiftly and gently slid down the window, and ran for it until something caught her. Man of all damn things to happen, her skirt was stuck on the hinge of the back wheel. It was in there pretty deep.

"Goddamn" She cursed herself.

She tugged and tugged but it wouldn't budge to her way. Kazi was returning to the sky dark beauty on wheels. No, sorry to say they did not exchange saliva, not even a last touch. The lady didn't permit it, strange right? As it was her who wanted _it_, her melody passed through the air and reached Kazi's ear just before he opened the door.

"Ummmmm….maybe you would like something to drink Kazi, inside?" (Yeah, my backwash)

Kazi just smirked, it wasn't his style of pursuit, he was always in control, but it wasn't his style to be the one who was asking for _it_ either. He retraced his steps back to the gate. Ayu sighed a bit of relief but there was only one way she could escape………………..she ran for it.

"Man, I'm not even the girl he's dating but he still manages to get me out of me skirt!" Ayu grimaced in the bushes watching her mini skirt dangling from the car. But it made Ayu sick to her stomach. How could Kazi be so cruel to her? No matter, he shall have his way, for now.

&&

So for the people who don't understand French, like me,

_**soyeux **_– Silky

_**corde **_– Halter

_**avoir des rapports sexuels**_ – Have sex

_**Merci –**_ thanks (every one in the speaking world should know this)

Ok please review!!! Please!!!! Review and review, as much as possible!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Please review more and more!!!!!!!!! So here's chapter nine. Spicy baby….

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-9**

&&

She need not have done that, she shouldn't have gone so far, but he wouldn't let her go. His bulging sex slid all over hers. The moaning was louder than a jet engine. It was wild, way wild, you can say _advanced. _His hands never left her body but neither did his mouth. He's got her melody twisted around his tongue, he practically raped her, but Ayu let him do what ever he wanted. She needed to enjoy this even though she didn't, after what Kazi did to her. The man was the hottest person she had ever seen, a goth, emo guy, with piercing on his rosy lip, and ears. Long black hair covering his dark mascara ice blue eyes, the palest skin she had ever seen. He was a dream boat. A little innocent visit to a club became not so innocent at all. If there was any liquid driving out from her body, it would be these three things, blood, sweat and…….tears.

His name was Seth Valvok, the son of a rich billionaire, not too pleased with his regrets was on his way to a private club, on his visit he met a beautiful sorceress, she was inviting more than just a couple of drinks, let's say, Seth couldn't resist. Ah-hum…

Kazi unlocked his orbs, his pupils following the movement of the hovering fan, glancing at Joy's naked body beside him and then persisting back to the ceiling. Like he said before, he had no remorse over this sin, not at all. In fact, he could picture Ayu nearly drunk with the moments of suicide by now. The contemplation of it brought charm and sorrow to his little world. Maybe he shouldn't have done………….no, he did not have any regret even though there was fluid shaping in his eyes.

_Little lady, you got me just, off of your melody,_

_Easy baby, come on girl, don't, please don't make a fool of me,_

_See girl, your stronger than the strongest drug I ever had, _

_Even if you mix them all together, you still would be twice as bad,_

_Because you're the worst, best girlfriend I ever had,_

_Harder to keep than cigarettes and clean bags,_

_Harder to escape than jail cells,_

_I just want to pick you up and take you to a restaurant, _

_Then after that, is it good, is it good, and have a little smack fest._

(Justin Timberlake-"Chop me up")

Ayu knew Kazi had slept with Joy. But not even this ecstasy that she felt just a little while ago could drown out the disappointment. She gathered her garments and headed for the _place_, where everything started, where all this began.

The sun still beamed with glory. The cherry blossom trees still hovered over her as before. The wind played with her silk soft hair. She never thought she could find so much inner serenity in such a place that troubled her for so long. She could barely keep up with the memories that unfolded before her eyes. She was utterly alone, or was she?

Can anyone spot this living, breathing ghost? Can anyone acknowledge his existence for one moment? Never. Not even if they tried. His company is either too great or too meaningless, in this case, both.

Ayu's back hair levitated as she felt the air swerve towards her; there was a touch near her. Her head rose from the drawing ground. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder. As the instants passed, Ayu's mind went from blank to insanity, pictures of potential suspects, but ended to the sorest but obvious. Kazi. She knew she had kept her anger structuring but it was too late, she had no self discipline left within her cut open soul.

She raged. Her blaze took total and complete dictation of her now, because, the blaze only feeds off one solitary emotion, that is………anger.

_All that I'm livin for!_

_All that I'm dyin for!_

_All that I can ignore! Alone tonight!_

_All that I'm wanted for!_

_Although I wanted more!_

(Evanescence-"All that I'm livin for")

Kazi watched his beloved engulf herself in sapphire light. Energy materializes from her eyes, she was mad with power. She attacked Kazi, Kazi knew he deserved every blow, so he just stood still and braced himself. But his mind was hesitating; his body flinched, and at the last moment, dodged away. But did manage to crucify his leg, he was limping. Fire blew out of her mouth; her surroundings were gone to oblivion, so did what was left of the sweet, innocent, graceful, Ayu. Kazi couldn't see his Ayu like this, he caused this, he broke inside, he just briefly smiled. He had an idea. He sauntered closer and closer to Ayu, knowing the very fact his skin was slowly deteriorating under her blaze, he ignored the brutal pain. Until he finally reached her, looking straight into Ayu's complexion. He freed his arms and held her, he held for his life, he just gazed at the beauty, when until……………………………..he kissed her. Kazi couldn't care less of the pain his body screamed, he needed her luscious taste once more, he never could have been so fulfilled by just…a single kiss. Ayu died down, it had worked, her body slowly lowered into Kazi's arms, bridal style. She fell asleep. Kazi smiled at Ayu and gracefully walked down the absolutely destroyed park.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_You're presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_You cried, I wipe away all of your tears,_

_You scream, I fight away all of your fears,_

_I held your hand through all of these years,_

_You still had loved me,_

(Evanescence-'My Immortal')

Ayu awoke on her bed. Her eyes slightly lifted, she was exhausted, but she didn't remember anything. The last thing she could summon up was losing control and then….. Her lips still tingled. She didn't know what was going on, was this all some type of manipulative trick done by Kazi to keep her mind distracted from work, or did Kazi really have some bit of love left for her. She allowed her mind to wander as she walked into the florescent marble bathroom with the scent of lavender in the air, she could at least give herself only that much. She turned on the hot bath and let the water drip her feelings into may God know where, anywhere but inside her. But as she sat there, her guilt covered her like an addiction, I mean; it wasn't only Kazi who had another body lying beside them last night. She sank lower under the water. As time passed so resolved her bath, she picked up her towel and patted her soft skin dry; she took the lavender lotion and slowly skimmed it across her exterior.

**Kazi P.O.V.**

I'm content that you permitted yourself at least a little bit of relaxation, Ayu……you seem alright, I suppose, maybe I should stop stalking you like this now. But I can't take that risk, my heart won't let me, besides, my eyes won't let me leave either. Oh Ayu, I hate it when you go and hurt yourself like this. You can't take care of yourself, and you never can. You need someone, and that someone is…..me. I forgive you. I have a duty to do.

**End Kazi P.O.V.**

"O Kazi darling, you're back"

"Yes"

"Well come over here to auntie Joy, I wanna give you some goodies"

"Mmmmm…you taste good Kaz-………………"

"_**Un autre**_ _**chienne**_ _**être très mal**_"

&&

Well you get it right, Joy's dead. By Kazi's dagger jammed through her gut, while they kissed. Well for the French thing, here you go.

_**Un autre**_ _**chienne**_ _**être très mal- **_Another bitch gone far away.

Review and review!! PLEASE!!!! ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm here with chapter ten, fresh out of the oven. Mmmm...smells good. Hope you like it. Its way short and I'm sorry but my imaginative juice is going doooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwnn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac or any of the characters. (But I wouldn't mind though)

"**Bloody Tears**"

By: xSorceress

**Chapter-10**

&&

_Mysterious habits lay under that exterior of a man whose final breathe was last taken under oath of eternal slumber, he deserved a proper burial if only anyone cared. Yet again, another one dead in our Kazi's hands. Ayu is lacking behind, she can't let him intimidate her as much as he did after the whole incident at the park. She was petrified in his presence, as her lips still tingled. They stumbled to speak. Why was she so forlorn to drive the images out of her head, why was all this disturbing her as much as it did? If she really hated Kazi that is…_

Our very thoughtful superior, Li-ved, never can seem to stop spying on these two, he decided to let them acquire their rest and sleep by means of a brief 'vacation' to the most elegant resort in Russia. How fun.

_Though the thought of being forced to inhale air in the exact place her beloved existed, she needed to calm her nerves as soon as possible. She needed a break from all this. Naïve little Ayu, if I did that then there's no fun…_

_The deafening sounds of aircrafts haunted her puny mentality, she could feel Kazi's sickening, frightening…. seductive, warm, sexy scent of his aftershave…. wait, did she just think that Kazi was… she's losing herself again. O why can't she stop thinking about him? They departed to the blood cold country of wolves, Russia._

**At the hotel**

"You actually agreed to this little charade" Ayu snapping out of her memories. "Well, I mean Li-ved's up to something, I just know it"

"At least it's good to know you actually think."

"You bastard"

"Awww… I love you too"

"You make me sick Kazi"

"Good to know I play such an important role in your life"

"Hn."

The 'love birds' managed not to rip each others brains out, until they reached their designated rooms, far, far, far away from each other. They were forced to relax; it was their break from their mutinying lives.

_If you wanna live, then live,_

_If you wanna go, then go,_

_If you're afraid to dream, then sleep, sleep forever,_

_I just wanna feel this pain, oh,_

_Can you refuse to leave me?_

_Guess the world is real after all, oh,_

_Guess the world is real all along,_

_I fall and all is lost,_

_It's where I belong…_

(Evanescence-"Cloud nine")

Some hours had passed, Ayu decided to just for once let her sorrow and worries slip away in the mist of the sauna steam room. Ah-hum… it was a steam room that girls _and_ boys could drift inwards. Ooooooo….ya.

The boy's steps were distant, she could hear them. Her back hair rose at the touch of the wind drafts getting nearer and nearer. Her heart paced rapidly, she assessed with her mind but her legs wouldn't damn move; he was inches away. He, he, he, he, he……………………………………..

"Ayu?"

"….."

"…..."

"Uhhhh……………Seth?"

"Ah, where is my conscience, where when a true sorceress stands before me, I'm speechless"

"Ummm……so what are you doing here?" Ayu blushing like mad….for once after….

"Well it would be hasty to tell you so much, seeing that you're clueless"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"O nothing love, I was just teasing" Seth now taking Ayu's left hand and gently pressing his lips onto her fragile skin.

"Hmm…" Ayu snatching her hand back. "Don't get too comfortable" With that said she walked into the steam room followed by the man with no less than a towel for cover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few feet away-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn"

The boy and girl had every wall staring at them, o wait; one was a living zombie, he only looked away. He couldn't care less; his mind was set and has drowned in too much darkness for any sort of _feeling_. Even though he wouldn't mind having the crypt demons of hell to start slaughtering him, and devour his flesh. Mmmmm...tasty. (Not that I tasted him or anything). But if there was one thing that is devouring him now was, was……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..jealousy.

&&

Well aren't I clever, well you should be too, Kazi is jealous of….oops, don't wanna spoil anything…until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

So the thing is **Joyeta **actually spoke to **Kai **dude in the **last **chap and it's her turn to be in the lime light once again, I promised some **lemon** so I'm a girl of my word!! Anyways this chaps gonna have more on our **Mariah** for all the fans and stuff. Even though I can't wait to write the part with **Tala** and **Ira**!!!!! Man!!! Oh whatever, on with it…

For people who just read and don't review, I appreciate you reading but I really need reviews!! I'm dying over here!! I wanna motive to write!!!!

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Eleven

**Who Could Ever Truly Love Me?**

"You did what!!!!!?!?!?!?"

"What??" I could only look up at the pinkette,

"Did he say anything??!?!?!"

"What would he say Mariah, anyways I know how it feels to get beat by Tyson, you should have seen him, he was a total mess"

"Yeah I wish I saw him from head to toe, he was sooo hot"

"Are you even paying attention Mariah??"

"What? …… the fact that you actually got to hit on him when I didn't!!"

"I WAS NOT HITTING ON HIM!!!! I was consoling the guy because-…"

"Oh whatever, I know you like him, so it figures, I hope he isn't too sad to come back here… so … what was he wearing?"

I could only sweatdrop my way to insanity.

"MARIAH!!"

"Come on; blame me for being curious, anyways, your gonna be 16 pretty soon so… I think you should keep your eyes open"

"Oh don't remind me please!! I hate this so much… I like being unclaimed and plus I'm really bad at those kinda stuff… I just want the guy to just please keep his goddamn pants on!! Sooooooo gross!!!!"

"Issshh… Joy …" She patted me on the head while I still lie flat on my stomach on my bed. " Your still a kid… but that'll soon change, trust me… your innocence will be lost to some lucky guy so don't sweat it cuz I know you'll get someone awesome" She sat beside me, smiling her sweetest kitty smile she could offer. These were times when I loved being her sister.

"I wish! and plus I'm not that attractive like those girls with the enhanced basketballs they stick in their shirts, my body is so screwed from fighting, you know all my bruises, burns and scars" I stuffed my face out off the pillows. "It'll probably give that guy nightmares or something!" I gave my cute smile like I always did, laughing out loud. She just smiled at me.

"O yeah I can picture it now!" I got up and did the best imitation from the creepy guy from tales from the crypt. "Argh… the body from the crypts of hell!!" I laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh stop it! Your not that bad and plus I think the scars that you have are way _sexy_!!!"

"WHAT??!?!??!"

"Well it kinda gives you an attitude thing going on, like you're not afraid to get hurt or something… a tough girl… which you are actually but it'll kinda make that guy want to impress you or something, a prize he can hope to win"

"Whatever, yeah right!!"

"It's right totally and plus, even though you act tough on the outside I know you're the most caring, affectionate person I know… well other than the poor saplings you fight in the cage with…" She could only hug my already exhausted body from all the training I had to go through. We just kept on smiling.

"So… if you don't mind by asking… are you gonna challenge Tyson?"

My gaze tightened, "No… actually I decided that if he wants to fight me than he'll have to wait in the Deces Chambre, no sooner, no longer…"

"Cool! Cuz I can't wait till I see you kick his butt!!!"

"Well duh, of course I'm gonna!!!!"

"**Accha tha-hole ami jai, theek-achhe Joyeta**" (Okay so I'm going, okay Joyeta)

"**Hae jao, ami jodi ek secondar muddhe na ghuum jai, morbo! yawn" **(Yeah go, if I don't sleep in one second, I'll die! yawn)

The pink mistress left without delay right next to her busy schedule of her and her clients, the pretty little kitty loved imagining the day her prince charming would appear in her life and blow her away, but yeah, it was just her greedy, greedy thoughts anyways, duty calls, her next customer was waiting…

The man was beaming at the sight of our pretty kitty in her revealing transparent lingerie, she moved towards the guy with patience, like a pro she slowly moved her body around the man making him harden like a rock, his tongue winked at her voluptuous curves. And it wasn't long before the man's inner desires screamed out, ripping through the garments, he began the deed. He positioned her on the small table in front of them, keeping himself between her thighs. His saliva trailed every portion of her skin, the slippery substance formulated and how could he not oblige. He sank his teeth onto her clit, nibbling on the fragile skin, and then slowly licked off the absolutely delectable liquid. She definitely was tasty; the pure bliss in the man's face did all the talking. The man rubbed his body against Mariah forcing a million moans and groans to escape his lips. But then he had his final act, he grabbed onto both thighs and thrusted his full force into her. She arched her back, bucking up, contributing to the movement. The way her breasts bounced to the motion made him drool for her. Her body was exceptional; her curves were larger than normal. A man would give up the army of the dead to be sucking out her tongue. But you're probably wondering, isn't our pretty kitty getting any pleasure? This was all in a day's work, and she was used to the deliria by now. She threw her head back, slightly opening her jaw, as he began picking up the pace, in and out, the orgasms dripped down the tender exteriors. He nonetheless climaxed. He shot up, reaching for his clothes that claimed the floor resembling a carpet.

When he left she knew that was the signal for her to now rise. She was pale in the eyes; her gaze hummed across the vast room, she had no thought, all men only showed her a bit of decency for the reward they would receive later at night. It was almost all depressing, but those were just thoughts, stupid thoughts, besides, it's not like she doesn't enjoy it. Being the center of attention, being the sex symbol goddess that she was, it was quite appealing and all. Further more, she's never looked back and doesn't plan to do it soon.

"Hey Mariah, sorry to say but Father has some party and we have to get ready, so put your 'I'm happy even though I'm miserable face'" Ming-Ming chuckled, clutching onto her clipboard that seemed to be attached to her body.

"Hmm..."

"Oh and don't bother telling Joyeta … she's not welcome, Father's straight words … sorry"

"Like she'd even want to come…"

Mariah placed her violet silk cocktail dress on the bed as she eyed herself from up to down, she saw her naked reflection vaguely, her gaze always followed a mirror, she couldn't stop looking at her exterior for it was the only thing that mattered, it was the only beauty she contained. Yet again, all depressing. She couldn't help then fantasize about the day Mr. Right comes to whisk her away, snuggle in bed all day after they'd make love, bring in the Sunday morning newspaper, ah yes don't we all. Mariah brought her arms through the straps of the dress. She placed every ornament perfectly. The flashes of the diamonds didn't blind her sight but they did attract other eyes to follow her.

Mariah spoke to the dozens of suitors that suffocated her; she needed to breathe, so she ran to the nearest balcony for a bit of fresh air. Her red wine slurped within the barriers of the glass but managed to spill a bit on her o-so expensive dress. Thank God she was wore a dark color that night or we would have had a serious problem.

"Darn it!" quickly examining her dress from head to toe.

"Here miss, I believe you could use this…"

"Huh? … uhhh … thank you…" she kindly accepted the little handkerchief, looking up at the man, she merely gazed in the moonlight that dipped in his golden hair and smooth tan complexion, his eyes seemed to be so welcoming and his devilish smile, not the creepy ones that guys give but the one that makes you feel good inside.

"You may keep it if you like" his face tilted slightly; oh God was his smile amazing.

"T-thank y-you…" for the first time she felt herself stutter, he was so cute.

He kept his masterpiece perfect smile, and walked away, merely walked away, not a single comment, nor a flirt or gesture that could make you disgusted to the core but a simple favor, an absolute perfect gentleman.

"Sir? Uhhh … may I know your name…?" She almost squeaked out, she felt herself go numb, which caused an awkward stain of red to flush her face.

"I go by Mystel Dorian miss"

"Oh well I'm- ……"

"Don't worry, I already know who you are"

"Okay… umm… thank you again for the handkerchief"

"It was beyond my pleasure; you may even return the favor sooner than you think" with that he leaped from the balcony ledge.

"Oh crap!" Mariah quickly leaned forward to glimpse the man's traits, but he was out of sight. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. What exactly did just happen? She couldn't help wonder was this, what she was wanting all along, an actual chance at true love, but she was getting ahead of herself here. I mean she didn't even know him, plus, he seemed soo gay anyways, come on, the only men who refused to drool over her had to be gay right? Right?! She couldn't help peep at her reflection in the glass she was holding, the beauty sought back at her, teasing her, it hurt to see the way she thought. Always in such a bitchy, sluttish nature, it made her sad, her tears didn't fall, they crashed around her.

'_Who could ever truly love me?'_

So **end** of this **chapter**, so yeah, like I mentioned before, I've paired **Mariah** with **Mystel**, for the **first **time, she's actually not going to be **paired** up with **Rei**! Anyways this is **really** cruel!!! Come on people please **REVIEW**!!! I don't wanna just write for **nothing**!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

PLEEEZ DON"T KILL ME CUZ I DON'T UPDATE!!!! I'm REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL!!!!! AND SO MANY OTHER SHIT IN MY LIFE!!!!!! PLEEEEZ!!!! So anyways **Tyson** is pretty **damn** **frustrated** considering he can't get the fuck he wants and that is his one and only **Hilary** but whatever. Well he now **lives** in the **palace** so things will get **interesting** especially with a **twist cliffhanger** at the **end** of this **chapter**! So here it goes and come on people!! I'm girl with needs and I _need _FUCKIN REVIEWS!!!!!!! ………………… Oh hell am I such a fuckin perv…

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Twelve

I Hate You

His thoughts, brain washed of sanity, couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stop thinking of his beloved, his Hilary, being God knows in what condition with Hiro. That bastard. Why did he have to take everything away from him? Fuck Hiro! Fuck the world! Fuck everyone! What was he supposed to do now huh? The only thing he could do now is take his frustration out. That was using a something or better yet someone, as a punching bag.

Then again fate had a funny way of teasing him, the second he stepped out of the humungous bedroom, a swarm of bees hovered over him, buzzing something like this…

"Hello big boy, wanna bite?" As a prostitute squeezed her enormous breasts in front of our Saboteurs face, while another pulled on his collar, "Come on it'll be fun"

"No thank you ladies, my body's already claimed by someone" Tyson said normally while the prostitutes groaned at the thought of some other bitch getting her grimy hands on the most hottest prize in all of Saiyans.

He never could understand what Saiyans had come to, it was horrible, only sex, sex, and guess what, more sex, and there was no other way of life to people. That made him wonder how his Hilary was, tangled up in Hiro's web, she soon was going to get dumped by Hiro like as if nothing was ever between them. He formed a fist in his hands to wager the anger but it was of no use, he stormed into the training room for more practice, better yet, freedom…

Hilary P.O.V.

'_Oh no here he comes again'_

"What the hell are you staring at anyways?"

"Nothing Hiro, just admiring the front yard, it's a nice morning … why not take a walk with me…" her frail voice was becoming dim and dimmer as the sentence continued.

"That's sentimental rubbish, like you worthless women only have to offer…" His tone was cold, brushing off the frigid snow against Hilary's skin.

"I thought you liked the sentimental rubbish you received from me"

"What makes you think you're irreplaceable, my dear, I could replace you in a second"

"Go ahead, you know you can't live without me Hiro, no body's that insane to have you even near them let alone make love to them!"

"Why you!" With that he grabbed the two wrists of our brunette and clashed her against the wall. "You really love pain, don't you bitch?"

"A lot less than how I love watching you suffer…" She smirked as traces of blood dripped out of her mouth due to the brutal impact of the clashing of the wall, she knew it was fun angering Hiro than have him make love to her again and again and again, but she also knew how much more fun it is having Tyson have his way with her.

Hiro blankly watched the blood drip down her jaw line hungrily. His urges screamed out, man was he horny. He slowly went to the fluid and took it straight on his drippy tongue, licking it clear off, then sucking on the delicate skin. Hilary couldn't restrain herself from moaning. He trailed the sucking and began licking all at the same time, down Hilary's neck. She groaned when he slid his firm hand down her long sexy legs, pulling off her panties fiercely. He started intensely massaging her thighs, as he ripped off the tips of her top with his mouth, hey his hands are busy now, and no she wasn't wearing a bra! Revealing the valley and half of her cleavage. He licked his lips, tasting the dried blood that was still fixed on the side of his jaw from earlier…

_I don't know why I'm so fuckin cold; I don't know why it hurts me,_

_All I wanna do is get with you and make the pain go away,_

_Why do I have a conscience, all it does is fuck with me,_

_Why do I have this torment, all I wanna do is fuck it away,_

_I tell my lies and I despise every second I'm with you, _

_So I run away and you still stay, so what the fuck is with?!_

_You're feelings I can't help but rape them, I'm sorry; I don't feel the same,_

_My heart inside is constellating, I'm sorry; I just drove you away, _

("Crash" by Korn and the song continues…)

She gasped loudly as he nipped her breasts clear off, he brutally began biting the buds, oh how the pain was excruciatingly fun. His hands freed from her legs to slide up her curves to her lower restricted areas, he teased her by circling her entrance with his index finger, continuously he drove her over the edge, building her tension, and annoyance, her eyebrows crunched up at the constant movement. Again and again, until she finally snapped, she removed the finger and she herself drove it in and out of her. Hiro smirked at this, watching her quiver for his touch, but he yielded and let her have her way. He put away her hand and continued going in and out of her, then a second finger was added, he did the scissor movement, at last he hit her spot. "Oh Hiro!" She screamed in euphoria. With that he threw Hilary face down on the bed, she got into her position waiting for his huge member to blow her and within no time, he ripped her last remaining article of clothing, that was her skirt, held onto both upper thighs and fucked her from the back. Man did he fuck her, in and out, in and out like a madman, "Oh yeah… Hiro like that… fuck me… harder and harder!" He thrusted in her as fast as his pace could become, she hit her climax, so did he, he released inside her causing her to tilt. He removed himself from her, with his ejaculation still clinging from her entrance to the tip of his member like a string. He stared at it intently, his last bit of lust made him to slowly close onto there, licking and sucking on her entrance, his own ejaculation with hers mixed in one, tasted like heaven. Still on her hands and knees, she threw her head back, front and side, she couldn't handle this much ecstasy. She released mercilessly but this was just more encouragement for Hiro to keep sucking. Until her phone began to ring…

"H-h-hel-l-l-o…?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyson's voice echoed in the phone.

"Uh yeah I'm f-fine…" Hilary bit her lip from moaning out loud because what Hiro was doing to her…

"You seem worn out Hilary" His voice maxed out into concern now.

Hiro was seriously getting pissed at the sudden disturbance, so he stopped licking, but instead he stuck his tongue in her entrance.

Hilary gasped, she couldn't take it anymore, "Listen, this isn't a good time, call me later okay" with that she tossed the phone aside, and sat in her utter pleasure.

"What the fu-…?" As Hilary hung up on her.

What the fuck? The only conclusion was his high and mighty brother, as his face echoed in his memories. Tyson barely could restrain himself from going insane on the spot. His hunger for Hilary did flips in his stomach. He continued smashing through the countless bodies that approached him, his practice was his only freedom, he just needed some peace, this was all too much for him. His puny mentality was lost as he grabbed the last remaining challenger by the throat and threw him across the cage. His agonized body hitting the cage, and then lastly crashed on the ground. He was about to finish the deed, when a very familiar voice traveled across the air, breaking him from his trance…

"Greetings Tyson, how are you?"

"It's you" He turned his head to his extremely dangerous visitor. "Long time no see"

"Hmm… it has been, a long time since we fought"

"Joyeta, you're planning to join again in the tournament, aren't you?" his tone was as calm and gentle as a lamb.

"Of course, can't have you waiting, can I?" She smirked

"Well at least I'll have some worthy competition, but it's not like I can guarantee you'll make it into the finals again"

"What makes you say that?! You have no idea how strong I've become, you insolent son of a bitch!"

"Don't take it like that Joyeta, there are a lot of new powerful fighters, especially that one that fought me in the cage last time, you were there, weren't you? If he can tap into his full ability, I don't think I can even defeat him…"

"Are you talking about that blue-haired man?"

"Yes, his name is Kai Hiwatari, his speed is incredible, he's going to be very difficult, I know it"

"He doesn't seem that tough to me, anyways, after that match, I met him at the bar, I spoke with him… he seemed different, a bit farfetched, confused about his real motives"

"You talked to him? That's unlike you Joyeta, I thought you weren't the caring type" Tyson teased.

She just turned around, having him face her back, "I'm not, and don't even try to think you know me, cuz you don't, understand, whatever, I'm done wasting my time here" with that she left the room.

Tyson couldn't help think what kind of girl she was, so complex, so fused and contracted within herself. So strong but yet so fragile, it made him wonder how much she's grown since the last time they saw each other in the cage, but she hasn't changed that much, a bit matured but she was still the same'ol Joyeta, the toughest bitch he ever did see. He smiled, not being able to wait to fight her in the ring that he almost forgot about… his cell ringed

"Hello?"

"It's me, Hiro; get over here as quick as possible"

Tyson's depression returned as he paced to the lair of his life's misery. He haunted the halls and peered through the curtains of the enormous living room. There he stood, the fuckin bastard, in all his high and mighty self righteous self. The dim lit room was dark and there were a lot of shadows, figures of people, it wasn't two but three. Hilary quietly leaned against the wall resembling an alley cat; she needed to see Tyson's warm face again. And the second she turned around, she couldn't believe what she heard in their conversation. It brought tears in her pools, how could he? How could they do this to Tyson? She ran away in pure horror.

"What the fuck are you telling me Hiro?"

"You have to do it."

He pondered to himself wondering how people could be so cruel, _'how could a person hate their own daughter that much?'_ …

**Well end, thank you so much for bearing with me!!! After such a long time, anyways really, I love torturing my characters, its so much fun. Anyways what I'm planning is seriously just brutal torture!!! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**LOOK GUYZ MY EXAMZ ARE GOING ON AND I'M A REEEAAALLY GOOD STUDENT AND MY FAMILY EXPECTS A LOT FROM ME SO JUST BEAR WITH ME THAT I DON'T UPDATE!!!!! After a loooooooooong time, Kai is back!!!! Whoohooo my biggest crush eva! Well I seriously need to lay off the sugar, anywayz, here is the piece where Tala, finds the girl of his dreams, YAHHHHH!!!! He's not gay!!!!!!! I'm so happy! (weeps and grabs a tissue) I really am a kid anyways, watever! On with the fic ppl… O yeah I'm sorry I'm not giving a lot on Kai, wait he'll come, just have patience…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade bitches…**

_**Words like this are like what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening._

**Words like this are in Bangla.**

Words like this are in present happenings.

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters out loud"

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Beyblade period but me own plot, **theekh-achhe**? (Okay)

Chapter Thirteen

**Do I Know You?**

"Are you serious…"

"Absolutely"

"………"

"I know Kai, its hard to believe but that girl you met at the bar is an actual fighter, the runner up to the champion, I checked the footage of the matches she fought……………incredible"

"I suppose it's possible, whatever, I don't care, I'll defeat her anyways…what else"

"Her name is Lin, Joyeta Lin, she's a jewel at the petals of mysterious midnight, part time uhhh entertainer as well"

There it went, plummeted and exploded, Kai's only hope of respect for girls in this universe.

"Not surprising, anyways I don't need this shit" with that our stone exited their inn diner for, yes you've guessed it, our fav word, training!

Tala never figured out how Kai could be so normal after such a bad loss to Tyson, but then again its better this way. His mind couldn't help drift into the thoughts of that girl. He needed to walk. The streets were more suffocating than ever previously. The humid breezes were absolute murder, griming against his marble skin. The clashing of the constant shoulders never stopped since the over population deal is getting out of hand. May be it wasn't a good idea coming out after all. But then again,

"Hey Ira, get your pretty little ass over here to daddy" A man with nothing but a grunge tee and torn blue jeans to cover him, grabbing the little lady by the waist.

"Let go of me." the brunette uttered firmly, as she loosened the grip of her disgusting admirer. She ran away swiftly with the air. She seemed familiar, a bit too familiar. Her hair reflected in the sunbeams when she happened to pass by our wolf. They finally exchanged glances. Tala couldn't believe it. She froze a bit. It was her…

"HEY! That little bitch!! She stole my money!!!!!!!" The man yelled out as he and his accomplices began racing after her. The all whizzed by Tala with no intention of stopping. Damn his curiosity. For some reason he found himself tense and began following them. She threw countless objects at the thugs as she jumped and ran through the crowds. When, finally she hid in an alley to remain until they'd pass by along. She held her breath…

"Fuck! Where is that little…! Ugh! Let's go ahead, maybe she's there!" He ran away up the street.

She exhaled knowing her victory began walking deeper into the passage. Tala watched the whole calamity from afar but Tala's paces all of a sudden became scraggier and faster as he too for some reason entered into the alley. He was drained by her scent…

_Hey you! Miss's I don't know what the fuck your name is, _

_I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic here, _

_If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind, I'd be fine,_

_No doubt, no doubt, you'd bring out, the animal inside,_

_I'd eat you alive! I'd eat you alive, I'd eat you alive! I'd eat you alive,_

_Hey you! Miss's too good to look my way and that's cool,_

_You want nothing at all to do with me, but I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you,_

_Cuz I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that straight!_

_No Doubt, no doubt, I'd love to sniff on them panties now! _

_I'd eat you alive! I'd eat you alive, I'd eat you alive! I'd eat you alive,_

("Eat You Alive" by Limpbizkit and the song continues…)

They were climbing deeper and deeper until Tala began to hear loud voices ahead. His speed quickened not because of the loud noises, but the pitch range of them. They were children.

"Hey Ira's back!!!" a little girl came running up to her, squeezing her legs. While a boy tugged at her pants, "Sister, did you bring something to eat?"

So she had siblings, Tala thought as he closed in on them…cute.

"How are you guys! Well I brought back some money so we'll have a nice meal today!"

The children cheered. "We love you big sister!" "I love you guys too… I just wish-"

"Hey girl didn't I tell you that it's bad to steal" Our wolf finally reaching the clan.

"What the-?" Ira knew the voice but she couldn't trust it, she turned around and believed. "It's not bad if it's for a good cause and who the hell asked you?" her distinct British accent echoed through the alley.

"Hmmm… have you ever tried to look for a job?" he persisted, suddenly attaining interest in the scene.

"Hey Isabella, Ian, you guys go on and play ok, I'll be right there" She said sweetly as the two children ran off into the distance.

She stood up from her kneeling position, "What? A Job like those fucking whores, I'd rather die and burn in hell than ever doing such a revolting act"

"But you should not steal"

"I've done a lot of mistakes; stealing is just one of them…and if you're finished I think you should leave now"

Tala had no idea where these sudden urges came from, this was totally out of his character, "Why? Do I threaten you?"

"Ugh! Anyways, since you're talking about whore jobs" She sighted Tala from head to toe, "You would make a better man whore than I could ever be"

This time his emotions extended into anger, he pushed Ira into the wall, "you little-"

"Why? Did I hit a weak spot?" Ira smirked, forgetting the fact they were basically only a few centimeters from each other. "Who are you?"

"Tala, Volkov"

"Russian eh? Hmm… suits you, anyways" She had enough of this so she kicked Tala off her, but that was just the beginning. Tala fell back onto the concrete, while Ira herself lost balance, but she was in a worse situation. While Tala was directed at smooth concrete, Ira was directed at a barbed fence. Tala immediately withdrew himself and grabbed Ira before a molecule from her body touched the fence, leading to the situation of Ira, lying flat on the ground with Tala on top of her. They just stared at each other. Until some strange urge inside them brought their faces closer and closer and closer. Tala closed his orbs until he too felt another force, it was Ira, shoving him off of her before their lips met.

"Sorry love, but never on the first date" With that she vanished in the shadows.

Tala just lay back on the ground. Allowing the moment to seep in his pores as this was a very memorable moment indeed. A rare brief smile crept along his cheeks, as his sight followed the baby birds that were ready for their first try at flying, for he soared as well. He rose above the highest cloud and the confusion and doubt in him never felt better.

"I guess I've found her…"

Meanwhile…

"Hey what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see Miss Lin, Joyeta Lin…"

"Who the hell are you again?!"

"The name's Kai Hiwatari…"

**There you have it folks, Kai and Joyeta will have a little ah-hum, love scene next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait!!! BTW, but later Kai will get his heart broken by her, thanks to Tyson, man! I am evil!!! If you guys only knew wat I'm cookin!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEZZZ!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey why don't I get reviews???? O yeah cuz I don't update…(T.T) look I'm a really busy girl, I do a lot of things, presently I'm also working on my comic, my school work, my bitchy frndz and my even bitchier life which is always fcuked up in some way. Anyways just bear with me and I really like to thank the ppl who gave me reviews! Thank you so much!!! Anyways you guys will definitely lik this! Kai and Joyeta are going to get it on!! Sorta…. I mean they just… oops! Why am I spilling everything?? You guys havta read it to find out! **

_**Words like this are what happened in the past or flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs that I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade bitches…

Chapter fourteen

**Sick Fantasy**

"Hey you can't go in unless you have an appointment!!"

"Go to hell" Were the only words of Kai, as he hastily opened through the numerous doors of the massive first class room hallways, with principally every attendant running after him. Until…

"I've found you"

"Huh?" Joyeta looked puzzled, was she really looking at what she thought.

"Hey! Come on! You have no business here!" As the attendants seized the collar of our beloved Kai.

"Hey, it's alright. He's my friend" Joyeta managed to blurt out.

"Are you sure mistress?"

"Indeed, let go of him"

In that case, Kai pierced into the enormous bedroom, apparently she was working on her punches and coped to hit a number of dents into the steel punching bag she had dangling in front of her.

"How are you I guess?" Joyeta attempted a friendly start.

"Cut the small chit-chat, I know you went against Tyson in the Death Chamber…"

"You should know, at least everyone else does" as she again started continuously beating the living crap out of the hovering bag in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

'_Hmm…he's not so tough? He's dumb as a post… what could Tyson have to worry about? …'_

"You don't learn very fast do you…here let's talk in a place you're more familiar with…" With that she entered into a vacant room, it was her personal cage, where she could train in private, with a good number of equipments for battle. "So now you know Sherlock, what can I do for you?"

"You can first tell me what he meant by what I was missing…what I lacked during the fight"

"Well I can't be sure…but it could be-" At the moment she felt light headed and so why not have a little fun, she paused by suddenly attempting a cheap shot……stupid girl.

But we all know our Kai detected it and stirred away with seizing her fist with one hand. Embarrassed as she was, she attempted a high kick alternative but Kai ducked at the last moment, and twisted both her hands behind her back, thus paralyzing her.

"Is that the best you got Mr. Hiwatari?" In that way, she throbbed her head back, having no method to escape, Kai took on the full hit, for the first time, he witnessed his own blood dripping down his jaw and nose.

He smirked at the sight. Wiping the fluid away, he glanced at it, clinging against his pure skin with impure liquid, his impure liquid so cold and rare; even he himself began to drop control and just chuckled at the maiden.

"Bring it on Ivan" As Joyeta took position, raising her fists in the air.

"You are quite unique, but you're too weak, you'll never win and you wanna know why? Because you're a girl"

"Are you just gonna keep yappin or are you gonna fight?!"

Another epic beginning, but this ending was quite special, they continued bowling all they had at each other but like at all times, Kai prevails and pinned our mistress to the wall.

"You're not bad Hiwatari" As Joyeta smirked at their current position.

"You never answered my question Joyeta…what am I lacking?"

"Would you really like to know?" She was weak but she enough strength for this. Kai nodded. "Then come closer and I'll tell you" at their present state closer was just about as close as things should get. Kai leaned forward. "C-c-loser" And he did what he was told. "Just a little bit…" Kai leaned but suddenly Joyeta shoved Kai's arms that were separating them, she cupped Kai's face, and, and… yep she did it… she planted an enormous frenchie on him. But unknowingly Kai himself also began interacting and pushed Joyeta into the wall. His mouth too stimulated with the motion. Joyeta was a predator and does what all predators do, she pounced, she began stirring her hot tongue over his, allowing their saliva to mate helplessly, and lastly, bit his lower lip just hear him groan for more. She kept it PG 13 for today but another day she may not know what she was skilled of doing. Since Kai made her so damn high, made her so turned on, her flames never smoldered so fiercely against his touch, it was madness deliria. And she didn't know why, she never felt this way towards a man, but he was different, he was a lot sexier…he-he… "You're lacking in feeling, you're lacking in emotion…" She panted for air until she shoved the still dazed two-toned bluenette off of her and disappeared into no where. Now she ran, and damn did she run. She didn't discern where she was heading but she didn't care. Joyeta crashed into the many but she by no means stopped, and just scurried. But, there was something else…

"Joyeta!" Ming-Ming finally locating her missing sister. "Father wants to see you right away! It's urgent!"

"Now what?" _'can't I enjoy one moment in my life?'_ Joyeta headed for the large office that ended in that very hall. The clock seemed to tick louder than natural, almost rhythmic. The shadows appeared to hold secrets, very dirty secrets. Of course they did, but that's not it. There was something else, something more terrifying waiting for her in that room and there was only one way to find out. She turned the knob and entered into the dimly lit office.

"You wanted to see me……Father…"

"Yes, Joyeta, come in" The man turned around at his close visitor, with nothing but a smile, how sick. "Joyeta, I believe your birthday is coming, your sixteenth birthday, and I believe you know what that means dear"

"I won't do it! I refuse to sell myself, you can't make me!"

Strains appeared in the forehead of Mr. Lin, "You will do as you're told! Or you will never fight again in your life! Do you understand me!?"

"You can't stop me from fighting ever! I will never be so low!"

"I'm your Father, you idiot! You will listen! You're such a disgrace! An ungrateful little rodent!!"

"Ha! How do you know I'm _your_ child huh?! Mom did get screwed like a million times during your marriage!"

Nonetheless Joyeta received a very tight slap across the cheek, it was so powerful, it knocked her to the floor. The red scar of it still remained on her face; she held it with her hand and looked up at him. She refused to cry, she could never look so weak in front of him, but she couldn't hold back.

"You should never have been born, you're an insult to our family, you're nothing but a filthy embarrassment and you will do as you are told" He began walking out of the room but looked back with the final blow. "By the way, do you know how lucky you are, you get to have the Saboteur as your first fuck, if you have any sympathy towards your Mother at all, you will do it."

I don't know but something shattered something very important, something like Joyeta's dignity and all respect for herself. "I-I-h-hate-y-you" Were the only fragments that escaped our maiden's lips. The devastation of all this was like nothing ever encountered, the earth seemed to weep for her as well as the sudden, gentle pitter patter sounds played outside. Even the rain couldn't help heal this burning agony. It was almost a suicidal point. Maybe he did it because he knew that she would commit suicide just at the thought of it, and he could finally once and for all get rid of his so called embarrassment. Maybe this is all just some conniving plan against her. Maybe Tyson and Kai were in on this too. Maybe they were paid to be where they were in her life. Everything just a scheme? Yeah that must be it…her thoughts rambled on and on into insanity. She was seriously losing it. But then again, it wasn't like she wasn't insane before.

"You want me to fuck him" She stood to her feet "Then I guess I will" Her smirk could make the demons fall to their feet. It was confusing, all so confusing but that's what you get when you mess with the sick and deranged…

**Told you what I'm planning was totally sick! I torture Joyeta too much but it's so fun! She has to fuck Tyson… the horror! Anyways poor Kai, when he finally finds a girl… anyways REVIEW!! PLEEZ RVIEW!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well ppl this is **_**the**_** chapter! Tyson and Joyeta are gonna…gulp….weird, freaky, cruel, uhhh, everything all at the same time!!! I'm losing my mind here…. Seriously I torture them to much….but it was expected though. Anyways let's get on with it… I don't know about the chapter title, I just made it up.**

_**Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs which I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, Kai would not still be a virgin…

Chapter fifteen

**Bleed Poison **

"You can't be serious Tyson, you're not going soft about this" Hiro's words were as cold as ever. Of course they were, he doesn't have to… well then again he does something like this all the time with Hilary, that pig, that filthy pig…

"But it's wrong…" Tyson's sight sought low, and that's how he felt.

"Look, our sponsors like it a lot, it will completely shatter her, plus it was her Father who made the offer so you don't need to go all pussy like this"

"How could you agree without telling me first?! Don't I have any control over my life anymore?!"

"I would… if you had a choice…you're doing it little brother, you signed on the black line, and you must keep your word" They were firm and simple but Tyson couldn't help be slow and distorted.

"When?" He was defeated; moreover, he had to do something that won't hurt one but two people, her and his love.

"Tomorrow… on her birthday…"

"Oh God… heh this is really admirable, I don't have any choice, but remember this Hiro, I'll never forgive you for this"

"Humph, like I need your forgiveness"

They day progressed slower and much gentler than expected, it was so abnormally peaceful; it gave even Mother Nature chills. The warm sun of that day was serene; it makes you insides hollow when you want to be alone. Deadly stares from the wind could make you blind, it was so threateningly tranquil; we were the refugees of this wholesome day. The cotton candy clouds were murdered that day for the broad blue skies, for they were the only things that could be noticed for miles and miles. The unnoticed voices from the natural world were the snakes that crept up your spine and into your heart. Twisting and turning are the emotions that ran free among the grass of the different children that played happily that day. Sober smiles weren't even enough to cure the torment going through the mind of our Saboteur. His Hilary, she already had to go through so much, she can't find out, she will never find out what sin he was about to do the next day. But little did he know she already knew. It commenced, everything according to plan.

The next day came on fast. The champagne, the wine, the glitz and glamour, all brought out for a special day. Pleased and pleased with gifts galore and mountains of suitors following the queen of this festival but it wasn't an occasion where this queen still contained her sanity. For this was insane, insanity put to the edges of despair, she was absolutely losing it.

"Joyeta what's wrong… oh I get it, you're not too thrilled with losing your virginity tonight, but don't worry, I bet whoever the guy is, is hot." Mariah, slapping a good smack right on her back.

"……" Oh yeah, by the way, the only people who knows about this total scandal are her, her dad, Tyson, Hiro and yeah, mistakenly Hilary.

"Seriously have some champagne" Mariah erupting a bit of concern, shoving the glass in her hands

But she was definitely not in the mood, and threw the glass to the floor, no one could understand due to the ear blowing music and drunken dancers, partying in every corner, "Look Mariah, just go fuck the wall! And leave me alone!"

"What's her problem? … well it won't matter, when she starts, she won't want to stop" An evil, perverted smirk played her lips as she gulped down her jelly shot.

It wasn't long enough but the moment had finally come, it was time. All the guests had left. There was not a soul for yards apart, it was absolutely horrifyingly tranquil. But there on the bed sat a girl whose whole world was tearing her insides like a hurricane. She sat there like a propped up doll. Her cute little sleazy outfit, a short dress, halter style but her back was totally bear, meaning it was quite easy to slip off, it was the low scoop halter types, you know. Her face disappeared in the shadows of her bangs, as she waited in the dark, for him. But at the same the clock yet again ticked unnaturally louder like the same time when she was walking in that hall. She sat and sat, but then there, across the room, he stood, stood and stood.

"Joyeta, I'm really sor-" He whispered as he closed in but was cut off.

"…Don't give me your pity, its worse for me if you do…"

They were just a second away from beginning. And that was it, their lips met solemnly. No emotion, no controversy. That's when they intensified the kiss more and more. He leaned forward, making her lie on the bed from her sitting position. As he did this, his hands began feeling her bare thighs as he moved higher and higher …

--------------------

"Sir you can't enter right now…"

"Do we need to go through this again?"

"Mr. Hiwatari, she is busy right now, no one's permitted inside now."

"You people never learn" And you can guess he's not going to stop.

-------------------------

Joyeta gasped as the final piece of her clothing was slipped off. Their bodies grinded against each other like fire. Tyson was more sunk into this then he expected. His muscular hands began massaging her well-rounded breasts fastening the pace as the seconds progressed. Lightly he placed his mouth at her twins, sucking the life out of them…

-----------------------------

"I mean it Hiwatari; these are strict orders from the mistress herself, no one at all, even you"

"This is a waste of time" Kai began the long walk or should I say the run to the maiden's chamber.

As he picked up his pace, playing the same dance as the previous day, he couldn't help wonder if it would also end the same way as the previous day. His stomach turned at the steamy thoughts that prevailed his mind, laying a cute smirk.

------------------------------

Tyson removed himself from her crowns, to move lower. He slurped up her thighs and wet, sticky thighs they were now. His tongue discovered a new target; it traveled up and down her clit, driving her over the edge. Then a finger launched inside and the intrusion commenced with the addition of a second finger. Joyeta just arched her head back, her mouth opened but no sound. Well the time was here. The real dance of love was coming. Tyson positioned himself at her entrance. Until his sight happened to look at a very familiar fading slit cut scar on her lower abdomen to which he merely rubbed his thumb against, smirking.

"It was me who gave you this nasty little mark" his face changed, it was devilish, psychotically perverted even. Extremely terrifying.

"You even remember, this was the final blow you gave me to finish me off in the death chamber" Joyeta had that turning feeling in her stomach again, as her frustration and anger just maxed out to pure depression. She couldn't just help crying. Just a little.

---------------------------------

Kai began the anxious search yet again; he started opening every door he could reach…

----------------------------------

"Are you ready Joyeta?"

"Shut up and stop acting like you actually care about me"

"Hmm… " Tyson clutched onto both thighs, he heaved back, preparing to go with his full force. And then…

"Joyeta?"

Wait a minute. That was definitely not Tyson's voice. Both naked figures looked towards the door. Of all stances, it had to reach to such a horrific point, the atmosphere betrayed them and so did their conscience. Kai stood there like the stone he was. It hadn't hit him yet I believe, but you could tell by the way he seeped low and ran, exactly what he was feeling. For some reason a deep and painful guilt succumbed into every pore and nerve of Joyeta, she never knew that it could come to such a scene of pure disgust and torture. Damn all there was. All her life she struggled to fight for what she wanted, endless battles and still continuing the war. This meant absolutely nothing anymore; this was a regret she actually regretted. And judging by the way she shoved Tyson off her and grabbed just about anything she could to cover herself, this was lament, worth the time.

"Kai!" she paced down the halls like in some chick flick, with Lindsey Lohan or something.

"Look it's not what you're thinking!" Why is she acting like as if they're dating or something? This was something she asked herself every second of her scurrying through the building. "Kai!" she gave the last bit of strength to run outside in the midnight darkness. But there he was… "………K-k-ai……"

He didn't stop. Joyeta merely jolted before him, blocking his path, clinging onto what cloth she had to shield her. "Look Kai, don't take me like that, it's not what you think, it's complicated, it's-……"

"Stop acting like I actually care what you have to say girl, I don't know you, and I don't think it's safe for someone like you to be out here, so go back inside and don't let me stand in your way, because I'm leaving… and never coming again" it was concise but it did the deed. It not only made demon tears descend, it made the conjurer of them sink to her knees. This was something very new, very lethal, very something. Try coming out like she did, the apocalypse is nearing for the impossible materialized; the hands and feet of a goddess were nothing of what she sought anymore. But a sudden realization occurred.

"This is not me, it's what I am, it's my death, it's my sun………he was a light, which died with me…"

**Well uhhh the last line is by Joyeta BTW. Ummmm this is quite depressing even for me, but don't worry things will get better I promise! This fic is not all about death, sorrow and pain. The angst will continue but so will the good. Anyways REVIEW!! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sooo Kai gets crushed, anyways here Tyson's aftermath, the whole Hilary thing is still going on and on

**Hey listen, bad news, me don't have internet anymore soooo I can't update soon like you ask and I am sooooooo extremely sorry! grabs ears and does the lower lip thingy Sooo Kai gets crushed, anyways here Tyson's aftermath; the whole Hilary thing is still going on and on. Anyways he feels pretty guilty for everything, well he should! **

_**Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs which I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, I would be pregnant with Kai's baby…

Chapter Sixteen

**Repercussions **

**Disclaimer: **This is all crazy shit made by yours truly.

Bring on the hatred, here I am at your sympathy, my sorrow isn't enough to mask my unjustifiable crimes. Her face eats me alive, not the way she looks at me but the reason why she doesn't. Hilary, my sugary, delicate goddess, please pardon me. Don't hurt anymore, don't you know how much I'm dieing right beneath your gaze.

The reasons why I love you,

How cute you look when you eat,

And how you still believe in me to one day, confess all these things to you ……

Oh God, what have I done …

The blue dragon, untamed of all strength, power and wisdom, resembled nothing but a disappointed face towards our vague Saboteur. Pity, sympathy only for a man so hollow inside right now, descends from grace to crash down on earth as his world divides. Divides for his love, and his pride.

"Tyson! Tyson!"

The dazed bluenette awoke from his lingering nightmares. It has almost been three days since the whole thing at the petals of mysterious midnight. But the scars are still here. Cursing at what was left of any respect he kept for the man he sights now.

"Wake up you lazy jackass!" Hiro's words deteriorated into almost nothing as for the first time he saw something quite different, something unanticipated that was his younger brother actually kicking him away. "What kind of ungrateful little pest you are! That's it! Today you will train form sunrise to sun down, no food, no water, no mercy…!"

The aching limbs of the boy in total exhaustion rest in bed after the worst day of his life. Should I say second worst …?

"Uhhh…" he groaned at the thoughts but yes he succumbed finally, his tears caved in.

But then again, the point was clear as he thought… she wasn't taken… Joyeta was still there… he couldn't finish the deed… oh God…

The man slept but slept with a smile… after ages… his dreams let him free… and soundly he imagined his true happiness … Hilary…

--Meanwhile--

"Stay still bitch!" a hungry creature feasted.

"But it hurts Hiro!" She lost her feisty self in her depression.

"You listen to me and stay fucking still damnit!!" Hilary surrendered allowing Hiro's eleven inch cock in her asshole.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the maiden in pain, as the blood trickled out of her, but Hiro ignored it and commenced with bone crushing force.

The moments passed and Hiro let himself out, having been able to release all his fury into the same conductor, or person yet again.

--The Next Day--

Her orbs cleared open. But all that came out was liquid, transparent liquid. But that day was special, very special. Hiro had gone out for unknown reasons and wouldn't be back for a while.

Tyson remained that whole day in the mansion leaving his suite in the petals of mysterious midnight vacant for that day. Night fell; you can guess the rest…

"Hilary… how are you?"

"How can you even ask me that…"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry… I-" with that he rapped his arms around her, but the next part startled Tyson, she shoved him off. She looked away.

"Look, I'm Hiro's girlfriend, so-"

"BUT ALL HE DOES IS TORMENT YOU!! …… you can't be serious……" Tyson seized Hilary's supple wrist.

"Like you don't do enough of that!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Hilary's tears climaxed "Why don't you just sleep with that tramp from the petals of mysterious midnight!"

Tyson was taken aback as his gaze widened. "How did-?"

"Oh I knew from the beginning Tyson! So just leave!" Thus she ran for it, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaped passed everything. She headed for the roof. She completely had lost it.

She stood on the edges of the building, peering down at her doom. It wasn't worth it anymore. Her death would bring her life. She spread her arms out wide, holding her breath, closing her eyes, she leaned forward. But for some reason she wasn't falling, something stopped her or should I say someone.

"Let go of me Tyson! Please everyone would be happier this way!"

"Just stop it Hilary! I- I- I love you!"

Hilary remained still.

"And I won't allow you to die, because if you die than I die too!"

He pulled his mistress away as she just sought into his eyes within his arms. The blood red moon shined across the horizon while the two figures seeped closer and closer. Now they were just one figure rapped around each other as their tongues intertwined. Lovely.

Hmm… what else do you need to know… they had amazing crazy sex… even fictional characters need their privacy…

**Well yeah, Joyeta's still a virgin!! Yah!! And you know what that means!! Whoop whoop!! I just hate making my characters happy…. Well REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks

**Hey guys again, here Kai's events, and yup… it's a happy one!! And if you haven't guessed I like, no I luv the WWE!!**

_**Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs which I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, I wouldn't have my leading ladies be so flat chested… except Mariah, she has enough…

Chapter Seventeen

**Ignite My Flame**

'_Why can't I get this out of my fuckin mind? Why do I even care? This is all so fuck… just so fuckin screwed… I hate everything and everyone' _The two-toned phoenix mixed his thoughts together, all slurred and regretful. That's when …

"KAI! KAI! Open THE DOOR!!" Tala banging non stop on the room door.

Kai slowly but surely opened, "What is it?"

"You better turn on the goddamn T.V." With that, he immediately flicked it on.

"………"

Kai just stared blankly. The world championships are beginning, anyone interested to enter must attend a party at……… the petals of mysterious midnight. They must come and give their name. Tonight. Kai knew he was going to face it sooner later but not this soon. Okay, whatever, he was the Kai Hiwatari, he was absolutely over it, this was nothing. The more he said this to himself the more he guessed he believed it. So phony.

--Tonight--

Every body, every mind, and every soul, all gathered for one auspicious occasion. For one tournament. The tournament. One champion. One man…… or woman…

Kai entered as swift a abby kitten. He passed through the many and found his way to the registration desk. He felt a slight discomfort for he knew there were a set of particular eyes locked on him and only him. Who said this was just paranoia…

Joyeta watched him like there was no sin. She had to do something. She was attracted to him more than that. She actually cared what he thought. And she wanted him. She really did. She had to be quick. She had to think of something and fast because there was no way in hell, Kai would stay for some stupid party. The second he was done registering, he was outta there. Then it hit her. Hit her like satan. She paced to the only man in control. He was none other than…

"Tyson, I need a favor and quick"

Tyson was took aback. He was glad. She was over it. "Uhh oh yeah, sure, what?" He placed a innocent, relieved, guilty face. Joyeta hinted it but they had nothing to grieve about. Nothing happened. She was still here. She still hasn't been claimed for.

"Look Tyson, don't mope, it's pathetic, plus it wasn't done, and I just want to put it aside, anyways just listen." With that she whispered her whole plan into his ear. He ran to proceed it…there stood Mr. Dickenson, the president of the WFA. Tyson introduced an idea. A little battle right here. Just to kick things off for the tournament. Well the top three from last year's tournament and a lucky new challenger for a battle. Two matches among the four with that stands the final two who go against each other. Mr. Dickenson loved it.

"LISTEN CONTESTANTS THERE HAS BEEN A GRAND IDEA, THERE WILL BE A SMALL TOURNAMENT, THE TOP THREE FROM LAST YEAR AND A LUCKY NEW CHALLENGER WILL GET IT ON!! SO IF YOU THINK YOU"VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE THAT LUCKY CHALLENGER, THEN GET YOUR ASS RIGHT TO THE BATTLE DOME FRO A BATTLE ROYALE!!" the voice in the speaker echoed through the halls with the dozens of cheers and running contenders all to one place.

Kai let the news rattle around his mind. This was great. He finally could prove to himself he was so over it. He was so over her… we'll see… (NOT AS LONG AS I'M WRITING THIS FIC!!)

The audience seated as Mr. Dickenson took centre stage with the dozens of fighters behind him. "So everyone! Are you ready?? Now behind me are the daring fighters who believe that they could be that lucky challenger!! We're going to have a battle royale; the last one standing will be the victor and have the honor of taking on our top three!! LET"S GET IT ON" And there the bell rang, they all charged at each other. The many fell to their doom until one remained erect above them all. Mr. Kai Hiwatari.

"Looks like we have our winner and guess who it is!! This man was also the winner of other small tournaments, even once against our saboteur!! So let's have a small break before our top three enters the spotlight!!"

"Perfect…" Joyeta murmured backstage beside Tyson.

"You really like that guy… "Tyson hoping he hadn't made a mistake in saying that.

Joyeta just jolted at him, "So what your point..."

"Uhhh nothing it's just … nice I guess… "

"Yeah nice for you… anyways just for the record just because your doing me a favor now doesn't mean I won't hesitate to defeat you in the Décès Chambre, I will beat you and become saboteur…"

'_Maybe you will… …… maybe you won't… who knows, your new feelings for that Kai may cloud your brain not to forget he's also in the tournament' _Tyson could only stare at his friend.

--An hour later--

"Here we are! The interval is over! Now it is my honor to present to you our top three!!" Mr. Dickenson stood as three lime lights were turned on, standing there three figures. "First we have our Saboteur, Tyson Takao!!" The crowd went insane. "Second we have Miss Joyeta Lin!!" The males especially went insane. "And third we have Brooklyn Lin!!" The females okay. "Now presenting …" Another lime light opened revealing the lucky challenger. "Kai Hiwatari!!"

Joyeta just stared at the boy, whom didn't even give her a glance.

"Now we've done a raffle draw and in round two we have Tyson Takao against none other than Tyson Takao!! And so that means Brooklyn will go against Kai!! And the outcomes will decipher who will be in the final match between the victors of the outcomes!! Let's start!!"

The crowd roared like a hurricane. The first match was Joyeta and Tyson.

"Tyson please just lose or forfeit, I've already told my brother…"

"Yeah ok" Tyson ran upto Mr. Dickenson, leaving murmurs in his ear then exiting. "Oh my, I guess our Saboteur has gotten some urgent matters to attend to and has forfeited!!" the audience groaned. "I guess that means Joyeta progresses to the final round"

Next was Kai and Brooklyn and according to plan, Brooklyn fell, the crowd remained shocked at the outcome. Anything could happen now.

"And I guess this is very interesting indeed!! Kai progresses as well!! Now here we have it our finalists!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey the last chap hopefully got u excited

**Hey the last chap hopefully got u excited!! Well I finally after having this account for almost a year, edited my bio, I posted my pic, and other stuff!! Anyways here we have it!! Hey and another thing izz dat I wrote a new YAOI, my first eva, Tala and Kai, I know I'm sooooo against the people of Beyblade being gay but actually itz a joke, and I hope the two people I'm dedicating that fic to is pleased!! ;P !! It's called "Hot Chocolate" ….**

_**Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs which I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer: **Well Beyblade doesn't have as much pain, death, blood and guts so I would not be the owner of it…plus they aren't even doing 'it' on screen, THATZ SOO BOGUS!!

Chapter Eighteen

**Misconceived Emotions**

The two bodies hawked each others presence, and it wasn't long before the bell rang to begin the match.

They wanted to carry on but they were swimming in a vast ocean all alone. Yet they charged at each other without hesitation. Kai was much fiercer than he could have ever imagined but she always manages to dodge every blow he produced. She was swift for her small structure, but she refused to attack. She remained on the defensive. This pissed Kai off so very much…

"Damnit! Fight already!!" Kai screamed as he paced forward and jumped in the sky, to crash his powerful leg into Joyeta. She leaped back just missing it by an inch but she didn't say a word. Kai jolted forward beginning a series of blows that would send anyone flying across the sky and even if he was fighting a girl, and particularly this girl, he had no intentions of holding back. Her face remained smooth and firm, no emotion but the next move threw Kai a bit dazed. Joyeta swiftly leaped in the air flipping over him, grabbed onto his shoulder with both hands and threw Kai flying over her back and into the cage wall. She was strong. Kai's rage summoned down, atleast it wasn't one-sided anymore. He again charged at her to deliver punched in the forms of blurs, it was so fast and he could savor the heat rise. She remained to dodge and dodge yet again. Kai couldn't believe how totally fucking ironic all this was. Being so near to her so soon, everything was going out of reason, what was he fighting for? What did he want to actually gain from this? The more time passed the more reality seemed to be a vague memory. Kai couldn't believe that it could take just one stupid little girl to make him totally lose himself. To make him weak and oblivious to think at all and that is why he hated her, hated her for making him like this, for making him human.

"Sorry" Kai couldn't understand what sound had passed through his ears. He didn't realize he just stood there like an idiot, paralyzed and confused.

Joyeta used the opportunity and raised her leg high in the air, straight up. They looked into each other for a second and that was that Joyeta slammed Kai hard to the ground by descending her leg fast and hard.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAVE OUR WINNNNNNNNNNER!! MISSS JOYETA LINNNNNNNNNN!!" The crowd blowed.

Joyeta kneeled down to her challenger. But before Joyeta opened her mouth,

"…you're good…" a small smile played Kai's lips, very rare indeed.

Joyeta just blinked slowly and produced the most predatorial face ever "I know babe, but I meant what I said" She rose to her feet and escaped into the shadows. Kai knew what that meant and man, was he going to have fun. But not now, too many people and he had a championship to claim. He just departed in the crowd. He watched the countless fans gather around Joyeta as she went up to her suite. Her body guards could barely keep control. He just beamed away.

--

"Hey Joyeta I saw your match you kicked ass man!!" A pink haired heiress propped in Joyeta's bedroom door as she just lay on the bed.

"**Ha tho ki korbo, nachbo?" **Joyeta retorted back without even looking at Mariah. (Yeah so what will I do, dance?)

" **Oi mei, atho mood maros ken? **Mariah crashing beside her always pissed sister. (Hey girl, what's with the attitude?)

"**Na Kicchu na, just, ye-…**" (No, nothing, just, uhh…)

"**OoooH, ami tho bhooligesi, thui thor kai-air jonno chintha korthaso**!" (Ohhh, I forgot, your thinking about your Kai!) With that Mariah stood to her feet awaiting the response.

"**Thathe ki hoise, ki thor gai-e lage kutta?**" (So what, are you jealous bitch?)

"**Tho ami-…… Joyeta! Thui air-ra-kum koros ken??**" With that Mariah stormed out of the room. (Well I-…… Joyeta! Why do you do like that??) "Me outtie!!" With that Mariah slammed the door shut.

"What the fucks her problem?" Joyeta couldn't help blurt.

--

The pretty kitty just marched herself to the ball room.

"Ugh! I hate it when she does that! Gets me so, so, so-…!!" Mariah barely could control herself. She herself didn't know why she was so upset. But then…

"_Push, push, back up on it, make me believe you want it, push, push back up on_ _it-_" the ring tone of a very expensive cell phone went off.

Mariah- Hello?

Ming-Ming- Where are you girl!! I've been lookin for you everywhere!!

Mariah- Uhh why?

Ming-Ming- You gotta client, he's waiting as we speak

Mariah- oh, I'll be there, I guess…

Ming-Ming- yeah ok bye

You can guess …

The room had a dim blue light aroma with a small table, chair and pole. And so the seductive belly dancing commenced, Mariah grabbed the beautiful golden locks of the man. Honestly, the man's smile did all the satisfaction senses but he refused to touch our pretty kitty. So gently electrifying, the slightest touch could send any man to go back to primitive instincts but not this one. Moreover, he had an interesting trait about him, not only did he refuse to touch Mariah but nor did he want to show his face, veiling himself with an interesting mask. Mariah tensed out, why didn't he want her? Why wasn't he ripping her clothes off? Wasn't she attractive to him? Was she losing her power to control men? Was she losing herself? The more she thought the more aggressive her movements became. But ticked her off the most was whole mask thing. She went to reach for it but her hand was shoved away by his.

"Hmm sorry" But then he stood to his feet shoving Mariah to the petite table. Mariah thought finally he caved into her. He gradually reached her ear, sliding his tan cheek against hers. His masterpiece smile still remained. He kissed her on the cheek and now hovered over her face. But then he removed his mask. Mariah lay wide-eyed; she couldn't believe it was him. The same man she had met earlier on the balcony, Mystel. "I've enjoyed far too much for now, and no I'm not going to sleep with you, not because you're too ugly but it's because you're too beautiful, but then again I've destroyed your sleep for tonight haven't I? Since your going to try to figure out what I mean but now I've destroyed my sleep as well since I'm going to keep thinking how to confront you next, so I probably won't see you for a while, so I'm saying this now, goodbye, Ms. Lin…" And as smooth as those words slipped out of his tender lips, he exited the room.

Mariah could barely confront what just happened but no matter how much irritation ran through her system, but a little joy was mixed in it too, so much that a small trickle of a curve appeared on her face.

**So here it is I guess!! Hope you liked it!! The tournament is gonna start hope you are patient enough to wait for that!! But thanks so much for bearing with me!! I don't update, so I am sooooo sorry!! **


	19. Chapter 19

Well wat izzz up

**Well wat izzz up!! uhhhh hoped ya liked ma previous chapta uhhh yeah I lik using short formz a lot as ya can seeeee….and there is sumthin I can definitely guran-damn-tee dat iz I appreciate ppl just coming and reading but Imma girl who luvs REVIEWS,**

**BTW HA HA I'VE TRICKED YOU SINCE YOU OPENED THIS PAGE NOW YOU'VE BEEN POISONED HA HA AND THE ONLY ANTADOTE IS BY REVIEWING AND REVIEWING SEVERAL TIMES OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE LIGHT EVER AGAIN!!**

_**Words like this are what happened in the past and flashbacks**_

_Words like this are lyrics of songs which I chose as a form of background music for the next happening_

**Words like this are in Bangla**

Words like this are in present happenings

'_Words that are thought in the mind'_

"Words said by the characters aloud"

**Disclaimer:** Bitch if I owned Beyblade, it wouldn't be called Beyblade, it'd be called "Fcuk Meh".

Chapter Nineteen

**Sinful Truth**

"Fuck not again" The brunette didn't hesitate to scurry herself hovering over the toilet head, but this was the first time she felt like puking her guts out. It's been happening pretty frequently now and god knows was it because of something so beautiful so sacred so holy but yet so dirty. She pushed the rushing conclusions out of her brain. And damn would it be interesting.

"Hilary, get yourself over here" Hiro's voice was as cold and distinct as ever. 

"Yah what?"

"Clean yourself up, we're going out" With that Hiro exited the room.

Going out? But where? And when did Hiro ever start taking me out to places? Man what's happening to me… her rushing thoughts pumped through her system.

After a few minutes as Hiro occupied in the living room scavenging through his dozens of work papers came the mistress. She wore a lilac silk dress with nice lace borders. She was simple but elegant. She looked stunning.

Hiro stood to his feet, "Hmm... let's go"

Even from inside the house she could here immense sounds of the wind. And she could not comprehend why.

To her surprise she was taken aback by the mode of transport they were taking. It was a helicopter. This explains the sudden picking up of the wind. She could barely keep her dress down as the mischievous wind wanted something entirely the opposite.

"Get in Hilary"

Hilary did not know what it was but there was something different about Hiro, something in his voice. Almost as if he was drowning in a deep dark ocean, so faint and calm.

Hilary couldn't help smile as she entered the whirly bird. I mean it was her first time ever and she wanted to savor the moment.

Hiro watched for he saw something he couldn't believe. Her smile. It was his first time seeing it. He stared blankly at it, wondering why she would smile. And let alone for him…… Oh shit. Was he listening to himself think? Was he getting soft and vulnerable like Tyson? He'd rather die than for anything like that ever happening…

"Hilary, keep your face straight, we're not going anywhere, the championship tournament is going to start and we're just going to where it will be held… The Petals Of Mysterious Midnight…"

Hilary couldn't help think about Tyson at that very moment. Her blood boiled as well melted, she had slept with him that night when Hiro was gone. And as the mistress pondered about this more and more, she couldn't help feeling guilty about the betrayal. Being able to look dead in Hiro's eyes was more than she could take. Yet her feelings died down to an almost normal state. Her eyes sought down as her face gave away to a denigrated state.

The rest of the night remained silent. Hilary played her part and kept her distance. She just walked to where Hiro was supposed to reside during the tournament. All of a sudden, she couldn't believe it. Not again. The pits of her stomach turned, she was going to lose it. She reached for the nearest bathroom toilet. She released…

She coughed like she was about cough up a hairball. She couldn't stop. But the conclusion was clear in her brain………… was she pregnant?

It couldn't be? Anything but that… maybe it was fate. And now it could be anyone's baby, as in, Tyson's or Hiro's as she did sleep with both men. As Hilary stayed constant at that position, wondering why? Why her? Why has God given her such a sin to carry?

But then again these are just thoughts. Erie thoughts… nothing more, I mean its not like she checked or anything right?? It couldn't be? …Could it?

Thump Thump

"hey whoever the hell's in there open up I gotta pee!!" A common whore of the palace screamed outside the bathroom.

"Just a second!" Hilary scurried back to Hiro's bedroom. She didn't allow herself to get lost again. She wouldn't survive this time…

--Mean while--

"Tyson harder, faster!! FUCKIN ASS GRANDMA!!" Hiro was ruthless today… But for some reason Tyson didn't seem to complain. He was full aware of the sin he was accounted for with Hilary. It was absolutely insane of him. But he couldn't help it. He needed her. He needed her body on his. He needed her badly but not as much as he needs her now…

"I SWEAR TYSON, IF YOU DON"T FUCKIN LEARN THIS NEW MOVE BY TOMORROW, YOU'LL HAVE MY BULLETS THROUGH YOUR SKULL!! With that Hiro exited the room.

As Hiro approached his door, there was a lot of commotion going on. A brawl among the new challengers in the tournament erupted. Apparently the brawl altered into an all out war. They were destroying anything in sight. Hiro knew he wasn't the type to play hero, but they were getting pretty damn fucking annoying.

As Hiro cursed himself everyway, he found himself marching towards the fight. But the next few seconds were a blur then a gun, then a shot, then a scream…

--A few minutes ago--

Hilary sat there on the bed. Maybe she could make love Hiro. Maybe that would drown out the angst within her. Yeah, that'd work. What is she saying? Was she absolutely losing it over here?? She aimlessly reached for the television remote hoping to find something that could distract her away but something else did. Hilary could hear crashing noises outside the room. She ignored for sometime but the noises just kept getting louder and louder.

Hilary made her way to the door to check it out. As she turned the door knob, a crackle of a pistol could be heard. Hilary rammed the door open and screamed in horror. Hiro laid there, eyes wide, crimson rivers bathed his flesh.

**Well that's it I know its really fuckin ass short but cut me sum slack, imma busy byotch…..**


End file.
